Kaffeetage
by Jalaila
Summary: JavaJunkie. Lorelai bekommt ein verlockendes Angebot: Sie soll an einem Seminar in London teilnehmen. Von dem Gehalt könnte sie sich danach ihr eigenes Hotel leisten. Doch gerade jetzt beginnt ihre Freundschaft zu Luke, sich weiter zu entwickeln...
1. Teil 1

**Fandom: **Gilmore Girls  
**Titel**: Kaffeetage  
**Autor**: ZoeP  
**Homepage**: www.seshaty.de  
**Rating**: PG  
**Categories**: Hu, R  
**Inhalt**: Kaffeeentzug und Koffeinüberschuss – keine gute Mischung, wenn's ums Lernen geht. Doch dann bekommt Lorelai ein verlockendes Angebot...  
**Spoiler**: spielt mitten in Staffel 2, keine Spoiler  
**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere von GG gehören definitiv nicht mir, ich verdiene mit dieser Story keinen Cent (Und keinen Dollar und gar nix) und auch habe auch nicht die Absicht, irgendwelche Rechte zu verletzen.  
**Anmerkung**: Samstagabende verursachen manchmal seltsame Dinge. Unter anderem treiben sie einen an den PC und lösen Schreibwut aus. Und dies ist das Ergebnis meiner leicht übermüdeten, überkoffeinierten Phase (bei mir war's der Schwarztee) – ist mein erstes Werk im Fandom Gilmore Girls, also seid gnädig mit mir. Ich oute mich hiermit als Luke/Lorelai-Shipper.

**Kaffeetage - Teil 1**

"Bitte!" Ihr Blick ruhte flehend auf ihm.

"Nein."

"Wieso nicht?"

"Weil du in der letzten halben Stunde bereits fünf Tassen Kaffee hattest. Du bestehst doch nur noch aus Koffein." Luke fuhr mit einem Lappen über die Theke. Draußen war es schon lange dunkel und er hatte vor über zwei Stunden schließen wollen, doch Lorelai saß noch immer an ihrem Tisch und brütete über verschiedenen Büchern und Aufzeichnungen.

"Kassenabrechnungssysteme."

"Was?" Luke hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und überlegte für einen Moment, ob Koffein auf Gehirnzellen dieselbe Wirkung wie Alkohol haben könnte.

"Ich bestehe aus Koffein und Kassenabrechnungssystemen." Sie tippte mit einem Stift auf eines der Bücher und seufzte. "Ich muss noch über fünfzig Seiten lesen. Allerdings glaube ich, dass ich nach zwei Seiten einschlafen werde, weil die Kassenabrechnungssystem-Teufelchen die Koffein-Engelchen angreifen und vernichtend schlagen werden. Und wie du vielleicht weißt, sind Kassenabrechnungs-Teufelchen dafür bekannt, unschuldige Abendschulstudentinnen qualvoll in den Schlaf zu zwingen, weil sie..."

"Okay okay, du kriegst deinen Kaffee." Luke hob abwehrend die Hände und griff nach der Kanne.

"Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen."

"Zu Hause lernen?", schlug Luke vor.

"Ach." Lorelai winkte ab. "Rory übernachtet bei Lane. Und wenn ich alleine bin, laufe ich Gefahr, mich... abzulenken." Sie grinste kurz.

"Aha."

"Du weißt schon. Da liegt dann irgendwo das neuste Klatschblatt rum und da steht auch noch drin, wieso man keinen grünen Nagellack verwenden sollte und ob Brad Pitt tatsächlich fremdgegangen ist."

"Weil er schrecklich aussieht."

"Wer, Brad Pitt?"

"Nein, der Nagellack."

"Siehst du, und dann vergesse ich... das hier." Sie machte eine ausschweifende Geste über den Tisch und rümpfte die Nase.

"Wofür lernst du das alles eigentlich? Habt ihr morgen wieder so'n Test?" Luke zog sich einen Stuhl ran und setzte sich rittlings darauf.

"Nein." Ein erneutes Seufzen. "Aber nächste Woche findet eine freiwillige Prüfung statt."

Luke gab ein seltsames Grunzen von sich.

Lorelai sah ihn fragend an. "Was?"

Er grinste. "Ich habe dich noch nie die Worte 'Freiwillig' und 'Prüfung' in einem Satz sagen hören."

Sie warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu. "Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich nach Hause gehen." Eine Weile herrschte Stille, dann schob sie geräuschvoll ihren Stuhl zurück und begann, ihre Bücher zusammenzuräumen. Auch Luke stand auf.

"Ich hab' einen besseren Vorschlag: Reduzier deinen Koffeinkonsum. Sechs Tassen in dreißig Minuten. In wie viel Minuten du eine Tasse leer bekommst, kannst du dir hoffentlich noch selbst ausrechnen. Außerdem bist du unausstehlich, wenn du zu viel Kaffee getrunken hast."

"Du solltest mich erst mal erleben, wenn ich keinen getrunken habe." Sie schwang ihre Tasche über die Schulter und warf ihm ein süffisantes Grinsen zu. Nachdem sie zwei Schritte auf die Tür zugegangen war, blickte sie zu ihrem Tisch, kam zurück und trank demonstrativ den letzten Schluck Kaffee aus.

Luke schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Kurz nach eins.

"Bis Morgen", meinte Lorelai lächelnd.

"Ich schmeiß schon mal die Kaffeemaschine an."

"Gute Idee." Als sie bereits im Türrahmen stand, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. "Danke, Luke."

Er nickte nur.

-----------------------------

"Wow!" Lorelai zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als die Tür von Luke's ins Schloss fiel und Rory sich gutgelaunt neben sie setzte.

"Morgen, Mom. Und, wie war deine Nacht?" Rory griff nach der Kanne, die vor ihr auf der Theke stand und goss sich einen Kaffee ein.

"Kurz und grausam."

"Oh. Kaffee?"

Lorelai schüttelte den Kopf.

Luke, der aus dem Lager kam, begrüßte Rory und schob ihr einen Teller mit Toast vor die Nase.

"Danke." Sie nahm sich die Scheibe und biss hastig hinein.

Luke beugte sich ein Stück vor und flüsterte: "Lorelai hat erzählt, dass du bei Lane warst. Ich kenne nichts schlimmeres, als trockene Weizenkleieriegel zum Frühstück."

Rory nickte und grinste ihn an.

Dann wandte Luke sich an Lorelai, die ihren Kopf auf beide Hände gestützt hatte und die Augen kaum aufbekam.

"Wir haben wohl nicht gut geschlafen?", meinte er mit einem winzigen Hauch von Schadenfreude in der Stimme.

"Zwei Drittel des Eigenkapitals kombiniert mit siebenundzwanzig Prozent von... Was?" Für einen kurzen Moment, als wäre sie gerade aufgewacht, setzte sie sich kerzengerade hin und blickte erst Luke und dann Rory an.

"Oh." Sie sank wieder zusammen.

Luke griff nach einer Tasse und dem Kaffe und wollte ihr gerade einschenken.

"Stop." Lorelai zog ihm die Tasse weg. "Keinen Kaffee."

"Nein."

"Doch."

"Rory, hol sofort ein Tonbandgerät." Luke stellte die Kanne wieder ab und tat, als wäre er furchtbar überrascht.

"Ist ein Camcorder okay?" Rory zog eine Packung Frühstücksflocken zu sich und mimte eine Kamera.

"Macht euch nur lustig. Habt ihr schon mal Aspirin genommen und dann Kaffee getrunken? Das ist in etwa so, als wolle man Migräne mit Nirvana kurieren."

Rory stellte die Packung wieder hin. "Wie lange hast du noch gelernt?"

"Keine Ahnung."

"Das müssen wir ändern."

"Hä?"

"Ab sofort gehst du um acht ins Bett."

"Rory!" Lorelai zog ihre Stirn in Falten. "Das ist nicht lustig."

"Nein. Natürlich nicht", meinte sie todernst und fuhr im selben Tonfall fort. "Ich muss jetzt in die Schule, Mom. Und das ist nicht lustig."

Lorelai gab einen nicht identifizierbaren Laut der Wut von sich und schmiss ihrer Tochter die Packung Frühstücksflocken hinterher, doch sie prallte an der Tür ab und fiel zu Boden.

"He."

"Sorry."

"Das nächste mal schmeiß ich dich um zehn raus."

"Die Welt hat sich gegen mich verschworen." Lorelai nahm ihre Tasche und strich sich die Haare glatt. "Ich muss dann auch los."

"Bis dann."

"Bis dann", meinte sie, hob die Packung vor der Tür wieder auf und warf sie ihm zu, bevor sie das Lokal verließ.

-----------------------------

Zwei Wochen später

"Rory!" Lorelai schlug die Eingangstür hinter sich zu und streifte auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer ihre Schuhe ab. Die Jacke wurde über die Sofalehne geworfen.

"Rory?"

"Küche!"

Lorelai hielt kurz inne, vollführte dann eine Drehung und setzte ihren Weg in die andere Richtung fort.

"Ich habe es!"

"Was?" Die jüngere der Gilmores sah von ihrem Hausaufgaben auf und blickte ihre Mutter an.

"Die Ergebnisse!" Lorelai hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. In ihrer Hand hielt sie die Post. Drei der Briefe landeten achtlos auf dem Küchentisch und über den vierten ließ sie zärtlich ihre Finger gleiten, als wäre er ein kostbarer Schatz.

"Mom?"

Lorelai setzte sich. "Du weißt doch von der Prüfung, letzte Woche?"

Rory nickte.

"Hier sind die Ergebnisse drin. Hier steht drin, ob ich zu den Strebern oder den Loosern gehöre."

"Und warum machst du ihn dann nicht auf?"

"Weil ich vielleicht zu den weniger streberischen fünfzig Prozent gehören könnte?" Lorelai unterbrach ihr Gezappel und blickte skeptisch auf den Umschlag.

"Das wirst du erst erfahren, wenn du ihn geöffnet hast."

"Du bist so weise."

"Ich weiß."

"Gib mir mal deine Nagelfeile."

Rory reichte ihrer Mutter das gewünschte Utensil und sah ihr gespannt dabei zu, wie sie den Brief öffnete. Ihre Augen fuhren ungeduldig über das Schreiben. Die Stille, die nur von dem leisen Tropfen des Wasserhahns unterbrochen wurde, schien fast unerträglich.

"Ahhaa!"

Rory zuckte zusammen. "Mom. Du kreischst wie Aaron Carter unter der Dusche!"

"Aber der gehört nicht zu den besten fünf Prozent. Hier. Lies." Lorelai reichte ihrer Tochter das Blatt. Wieder eine weile Stille.

"'...freuen wir uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie eine Punktzahl erreicht haben, die zu den besten sieben Prüfungsergebnissen gehört.' Wow, Mom, du wirst berühmt."

"Lies weiter", drängte Lorelai.

Rorys Augen flogen über das Blatt. Auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich die ersten Falten.

"'...würden wir uns freuen, Sie für einen sechsmonatigen Lehrgang in London gewinnen zu können. Sie würden eine offizielle Weiterbildung in folgenden Fachgebieten genießen können...' Mom?" Rory ließ den Brief sinken. "Was ist das?"

Lorelai winkte ab. "Nicht wichtig, da will ich eh' nicht hin. Aber DASS die mich haben wollten... Mein Ego legt sich gerade mit meinem Verstand an. Sie streiten darum, ob ich mir ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift 'Spitzenhirn wurde nach Europa eingeladen' zulegen sollte."

"Wer gewinnt?"

"Angesichts der Umstände, dass die Hälfte von Stars Hollow die Botschaft so oder so nicht verstehen würde... mein Verstand."

Rory sah erneut auf das Schreiben.

"Wow..." Sie grinste. "Meine Mom – wer hätte das gedacht."

"Hey, du traust mir ja viel zu."

"Erfahrungssache."

Lorelai griff sich das Blatt und zog gespielt beleidigt die Augenbrauen nach oben. "Redet man so mit seiner Mutter? Du gehst heute ohne Nachtisch ins Bett."

"Natürlich."

"Und barfuß."

"Genau."

-----------------------------

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Sie wusste noch nicht, was genau es war, aber es passte einfach nicht. Ein Geräusch? Wo kam verdammt noch mal mitten im Tiefschlaf ein Geräusch her?. Ein Klopfen, so viel hatte sie inzwischen identifizieren können, auch wenn das rein theoretisch unmöglich war. Schließlich schlief sie ja noch. Oder sollte sie zumindest.

Schlaf... Das war wohl der entscheidende, fehlende Fakt in ihrem Kopf gewesen. Wenn sie herausfinden wollte, wer mitten in der Nacht bei ihr an die Tür – oder sonst wohin – klopfte, würde sie wohl endlich aufwachen müssen.

Benommen und ohne jedes Zeitgefühl öffnete sie ihre Augen. Dunkelheit umgab sie. Mit viel Anstrengung schob sie ihre Hand in die Richtung, in der sie die Nachttischlampe erahnte und schaltete das Licht ein.

"Whoa..." Von der plötzlichen Helligkeit geblendet, kniff sie die Augen zusammen.

Es klopfte erneut, diesmal heftiger, fast schon ungeduldig.

"Wenn das nicht wichtig ist, dann...", murmelte sie schlaftrunken, brachte ihre Überlegung jedoch nicht zuende. Leicht torkelnd fand sie den Weg zur Tür und öffnete sie.

"Luke?"

"Er ist verschwunden." Ohne abzuwarten, ging Luke an Lorelai vorbei bis in die Küche, kam dann zurück und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.

"Weißt du, wie spät es ist? Und... wer... wer ist verschwunden?" Lorelai versuchte, einen Sinn in dieser Situation zu erkennen, gab jedoch irritiert auf. Luke ging in ihrem Wohnzimmer hin und her. Dann blieb er stehen, als hätte er ihre Frage erst jetzt mitbekommen.

"Jess. Wir... wir hatten Streit – und da ist er weggelaufen."

"Mal was ganz Neues...", murmelte die noch immer völlig Verschlafene und zog sich einen Morgenmantel über, weil sie fröstelte.

"Du... du musst mir helfen."

"Jetzt?" Irgendwie war sie plötzlich hellwach und der Sinn – vielleicht auch Unsinn, da war sie sich noch nicht ganz so sicher – dieser Aktion machte sich vor ihr breit.

"Ah..." Sie seufzte, legte Luke eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte ihn aufs Sofa. Dann setzte sie sich neben ihn.

"Luke", meinte sie vorsichtig. "Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Jess nachts nicht nach Hause gekommen ist."

"Ich weiß, aber.."

"Was aber?"

"Diesmal ist es anders."

"Häh?"

Luke stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab und legte sein Gesicht in die Handflächen. Dann seufzte er kurz und sah sie wieder an.

"Wir haben uns wegen der Klauerei in die Haare gekriegt."

Lorelai wollte etwas erwidern, ließ es jedoch bleiben und wartete ab.

"Ich... ich habe ihm vorgeworfen, er würde einmal so werden, wie sein Vater."

"Und?"

"Sein Vater ist Alkoholiker und hat seine Mutter geschlagen."

"Oh." Lorelai wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Eine Weile herrschte betretenes Schweigen, dann stand sie auf und nickte.

"Komm."

"Was?"

"Komm. Wir gehen Jess suchen."

Luke sah sie leicht verwirrt an, nickte dann und folgte ihr aus dem Haus.

"Wo sollen wir suchen?"

"Ich... ich weiß nicht. Du hast eine Tochter in Jess' Alter. Wo würde Rory hingehen?"

"Rory würde nicht weglaufen." Lorelai schlug den Weg in Richtung Stadt ein.

"Richtig."

"Hat er... hat er irgend so etwas wie einen Lieblingsplatz in Stars Hollow?"

Luke schien zu überlegen. Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. Irgendwann, als sie bereits beim Stadtpavillon angekommen waren, brach sie schließlich die Stille.

"Luke?"

"Hm."

Sie blieb stehen und sah zu Boden. "Wurde... Wurde Jess eigentlich auch geschlagen?"

Sie sah kurz auf, um seine Reaktion zu sehen, blickte jedoch gleich wieder zu Boden. Luke war leicht empfindlich, wenn es um Jess ging.

"Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es nicht."

"Hm."

"Wieso 'Hm'?"

"Einfach so."

Wieder Stille. Lorelai hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sagen oder tun sollte, und das kam äußerst selten vor. Sie suchten weiter, schweigend. Doch weder in der Stadt, noch in angrenzenden Gebieten fanden sie ihn. Luke seufzte.

"Wir sollten zum See gehen", schlug Lorelai vor.

"Meinst du?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Aber es ist der einzige Ort, an dem wir noch nicht waren."

"Da habe ich ihn reingeschubst. Ich denke nicht dass er..." Er unterbrach sich selbst, seufzte dann erneut und lächelte matt. "Versuchen wir's."

Der See lag, wie der Rest der Stadt auch, in nächtlicher Dunkelheit. Es war kühl und die Luft war feucht. Sie suchten das Seeufer ab und anschließend den Steg. Keine Spur von Jess.

"Du machst dir Sorgen, hm?"

Luke blieb stehen und sah sie überrascht an. Dann nickte er.

"Es ist seltsam."

"Was?"

"Ich kann ihn eigentlich überhaupt nicht leiden. Er ist laut, er ist faul, launisch, ständig hat er etwas an allem auszusetzen. Und das sagt er dann noch nicht mal, sondern tut einfach so, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung. Apropos Ordnung... Seit er bei mir wohnt, brauche ich Stunden, um irgendwelche wichtigen Dinge zu finden. Es ist das reinste Chaos. Von seiner Sturheit und dem schlechten Verhalten wollen wir gar nicht erst anfangen." Luke holte tief Luft und ließ seine Hände sinken, mit denen er immer wilder in der Luft gestikuliert hatte.

"Aber..." Er suchte nach Worten. "Weißt du, er ist mein Neffe. Und als er drei Jahre alt war, da habe ich ihn bei seiner Mutter besucht."

"Täusche ich mich, oder ist das da ein Lächeln?" Lorelai zeigte demonstrativ auf sein Gesicht.

Luke senkte grinsend den Kopf. "Er hat immer Pferd und Reiter mit mir spielen wollen. Aber er war zu klein und konnte sich nicht richtig festhalten. Nach siebenundzwanzig Versuchen habe ich aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft er runtergefallen ist."

Nach einer Weile verschwand das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht und machte den Sorgenfalten Platz. "Was ich sagen will, ist..." Er rieb sich die Augen und blinzelte ein paar mal vor Müdigkeit. "Ich gewöhne mich langsam an ihn. Er mag seine Macken haben, aber... die hab' ich auch. Er wird sicherlich nie werden, wie sein Vater. Und, ganz ehrlich, ohne ihn war es viel langweiliger."

"Du gewöhnst dich an mich, hm?"

"Jess!" Lorelai trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und Luke wirbelte so schnell herum, dass er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor.

"Himmel, musst du uns so erschrecken?"

Jess grinste. "Wenn du das Loch in der Wand noch nicht zugemauert hast, würde ich dort gerne eine Tür einbauen."

Luke sah ihn verwirrt an und begriff dann. Er zog ihn zu sich und drückte ihn. Dann ließ er ihn, als wäre er von seiner eigenen Reaktion überrascht, wieder los und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Aber bloß keine von diesen quietschenden Kiefernholztüren."

Jess nickte grinsend.

"Wo warst du eigentlich?", wollte Luke wissen.

"Na direkt hier." Jess machte eine ausschweifende Geste in Richtung des Ufers.

"Aber wir haben doch..."

"Weißt du, diese Sache mit dem Verstecken habe ich kurz nach der Sache mit dem Festhalten gelernt."

"Ah."

"Lasst uns gehen, Rodeos", meinte Lorelai und rieb sich mit den Händen die Arme, um die Kälte zu vertreiben.

"Und die wandelnde Kaffeebohne hast du mitgebracht, weil du mich alleine nicht finden konntest?" Jess' Grinsen wurde breiter.

"Ja. Darf ich vorstellen? Lorelai Prodomo", meinte Luke todernst.

Lorelai antwortete ihm mit einem Geräusch, das man sowohl als Knurren wie auch als wütendes Grummeln auslegen konnte.

"Beißt die?"

Lorelai sah ihn gespielt grimmig an. "Nur, wenn man sie mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett holt, um entlaufene Landstreicher einzufangen."

"Schon gut, schon gut." Jess hob abwehrend die Hände. "Wir sollten zurück gehen."

"Hah", meinte Lorelai mit einem leisen Unterton des Triumphes in der Stimme. "Luke, du hast einen wirklich intelligenten Neffen."

Den Weg zu Lukes Diner legten sie schweigend zurück.

Luke schloss den Laden auf und wollte eintreten, doch dann sah er zu Lorelai, die leicht zitternd auf dem Bürgersteig stand und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie nur ihren Schlafanzug und den Morgenmantel trug. Er hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt für seine Rücksichtslosigkeit. Also ging er kurz rein, holte eine Decke und drückte Jess die Schlüssel in die Hand.

"Ich komm' gleich wieder", meinte er und senkte dann etwas die Stimme. "Ich bring sie noch nach Hause."

"Klar", entgegnete er schulterzuckend.

Luke ging die wenigen Stufen herunter und faltete die Decke auseinander.

Lorelai öffnete überrascht ihren Mund. "Das... ist nicht dein Ernst. Ich lauf hier nicht mit 'nem Umhang rum."

"Oh doch. Sonst bin ich am Ende Schuld, wenn du mit einer Lungenentzündung im Bett liegst."

Mit einem leicht beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie sich die Decke umlegen und sah an sich herunter.

"Was denn, du hast kein rotes S in die Mitte genäht?"

"Gehen wir, Superwoman." Luke ging ein paar Schritte voraus.

Lorelai zog einen Schmollmund und schloss dann zu ihm auf. Eine Weile gingen sie nebeneinander her.

"Danke", meinte sie schließlich.

"Wofür?"

"Dass du mir dein Supermankostüm leihst."

"Kein Problem. Nachdem in Hartford eine freiwillige Feuerwehr eingerichtet wurde, habe ich es nicht mehr getragen."

"Es ist tragisch. Wer braucht heutzutage schon noch echte Helden, wenn es Notrufnummern gibt?" Lorelai seufzte theatralisch.

Luke grinste.

Als sie vor dem Haus der Gilmores angekommen waren, blieben sie kurz stehen.

"Also dann..."

"Also dann..."

Sie sahen beide zu Boden.

"Danke", meinte Luke.

"Ich hab' dir mein Spiderwomankostüm doch noch gar nicht gezeigt."

"Aber du bist mitten in der Nacht ohne zu jammern aufgestanden, um Jess zu suchen."

"Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht."

"Eben."

"Was 'eben'?"

"Schon gut."

"Was?"

"Geh schlafen." Er nickte in Richtung Haustür.

"Kein besonders intelligenter Themenwechsel", meinte sie grinsend. "Aber ich bin momentan eh ein wenig eingeschränkt, was meine Aufnahmefähigkeit angeht."

Er nickte und sie ging zur Tür. Im Türrahmen drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

"Schlaf gut."

"Ja. Du auch."

-----------------------------

Obwohl sich am Horizont allmählich die ersten blassblauen Streifen durch den sonst dunklen Farbton des Himmels zogen, war es noch völlig ruhig. Rory würde noch mindestens zwei Stunden schlafen, und _sie_ sollte das eigentlich auch tun. Aber irgendwie war ihr nicht mehr nach schlafen, sie hatte die Phase des absoluten Protestes, welcher von ihrem Körper gegen jegliches Wachgefühl ausging, überwunden.

Ziellos streifte sie durch das Haus. Leise nahm sie sich in der Küche ein Glas aus dem Schrank und goss sich etwas Wasser ein. Als sie sich an den Tisch setzte, bemerkte sie, dass der Brief ihrer Abendschule noch immer dort lag, aufgefaltet, wie sie ihn hatte liegen lassen.

Zögernd nahm sie ihn und begann, die Zeilen noch einmal zu lesen.

Irgendetwas in ihr, begann zu rebellieren. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit und versuchte, sie davor zu warnen, sich auf den Gedanken einzulassen, das Schreiben auch nur irgendwie ernst zu nehmen. Und dennoch... Die Idee, sich auf ihrem Fachgebiet weiterbilden zu lassen, war in ihrem Hinterkopf kleben geblieben und ließ sich weder durch ihre Bedenken noch durch ein zaghaftes schlechtes Gewissen abschütteln. Sie war da.

Lorelai seufzte.

Sechs Monate waren eine lange Zeit. Und Rory war erst sechzehn. Sie konnte doch unmöglich ihre sechzehnjährige Tochter in Stars Hollow zurücklassen und nach Europa fliegen. Und sie mitzunehmen kam noch weniger in Frage.

Lorelai wiederholte ihr Seufzen und es schien eine Weile wie eine unbeantwortete Frage im Raum schweben zu bleiben, bis es sich schließlich unbeantwortet auflöste.

Der Gedanke hatte etwas Verlockendes. Sie würde dort mehr Geld verdienen, als hier – und wenn sie ordentlich sparte, hätte sie danach vielleicht das notwendige Startkapital zusammengekratzt, um sich endlich ihren großen Traum zu erfüllen: Ein eigenes Hotel mit Sookie zu gründen. Oder das 'Independence Inn' zu übernehmen.

Lorelai rieb sich die Augen, und spürte, wie die Müdigkeit langsam in sie zurückkroch. Vielleicht war sie einfach momentan geistig nicht in der Lage, sich über solche Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Sie würde morgen Rory vorsichtig darauf ansprechen, und dann... würde sie weitersehen. Aber jetzt sollte sie noch für ein, zwei Stunden schlafen.

Gähnend stand sie auf und tapste leise die Treppen hoch. Den Brief legte sie in eine Schublade ihrer Kommode und dann kuschelte sie sich unter ihre Decke. Waren sechs Monate wirklich _so_ lang...?

**Ende Teil 1  
**


	2. Teil 2

**Titel**: Kaffeetage  
**Autor**: ZoeP  
**Homepage**: www.seshaty.de  
**Rating**: PG  
**Categories**: Hu, R  
**Inhalt**: Kaffeeentzug und Koffeinüberschuss – keine gute Mischung, wenn's ums Lernen geht. Doch dann bekommt Lorelai ein verlockendes Angebot...  
**Spoiler**: spielt mitten in Staffel 2, keine Spoiler  
**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere von GG gehören definitiv nicht mir, ich verdiene mit dieser Story keinen Cent (Und keinen Dollar und gar nix) und auch habe auch nicht die Absicht, irgendwelche Rechte zu verletzen.  
**Anmerkung**: Auf geht's zur nächsten Runde. Dank der Wiederholungen wird meine kitzelige Luke/Lorelai Stelle wieder angestachelt. Hab' den Inhalt der kompletten FF inzwischen im Kopf, muss ihn nur noch zur Tastatur schleppen ;) Feedback erwünscht, solange es konstruktiv bleibt ;););)

**Kaffeetage - Teil 2**

"Mom, das... das ist nicht dein Ernst." Rory stellte ihre Kaffeetasse mit einem lauten Geräusch auf dem Tisch ab.

Lorelai seufzte. Sie hatte geahnt, dass ihr Sprössling so reagieren würde. Und sie hatte ja auch Recht.

"Schon gut", winkte sie ab. "Ich wollte ja nur mal wissen, was du theoretisch davon halten würdest. Also sozusagen für den Fall, dass wenn und überhaupt..."

"Mom?"

"Ja?"

"Alles klar?"

Ein erneutes Seufzen. "Natürlich. Ich hätte den Brief gleich wegschmeißen sollen."

Rory sah ihrer Mutter hinterher, die jetzt dabei war, einige Unterlagen zusammenzusuchen, und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Dann leerte sie in einem Zug ihre Tasse, holte ihren Rucksack und nahm sich im Flur ihren Mantel. Doch als sie die Hand bereits auf die Türklinke gelegt hatte, hielt sie inne.

Lorelai stellte gerade die zwei Tassen in die Spülmaschine und schnappte sich ein Croissant, stellte dann jedoch fest, dass es bereits älter war, als sein Verfallsdatum, und ließ es mit einem bedauernden Blick in den Mülleimer fallen. Als sie sich umdrehte, stand Rory im Türrahmen.

"Musst du nicht los?"

"Mom, sei ehrlich."

"Womit?"

"Du hast mich doch nicht nur zum Spaß gefragt, ob ich sechs Monate auf dich verzichten kann."

"Doch. Ich sehe es so gerne, wenn du deine Stirn in Falten ziehst. Das ersetzt jede Sitcom."

Rory warf ihrer Mutter einen Blick zu, der ihr eindeutig sagte, dass sie jetzt keine Lust auf Sarkasmus hatte.

"Also schön...", seufzte Lorelai. "Ich habe dieses Angebot... doch ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen. Damit meine ich nur, dass ich darüber nachgedacht habe, ob ich mit dir darüber reden werde. Aber du hast nein gesagt, und damit ist meine Entscheidung getroffen."

"Mmh."

"Wieso 'mmh'?"

"Weil ich nachdenke."

"Du bist doch noch gar nicht in der Schule. Pass auf, dass dein Kopf nicht vorher Rauch ausstößt." Lorelai öffnete einen der Küchenschränke, um nach einem Brötchen oder Toast zu suchen, zog ihren Kopf jedoch erfolglos wieder zurück.

"Du hast gesagt, dass du dort fast das Doppelte an Gehalt bekommst..."

"Rory. Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du dagegen bist."

"Das habe ich so nicht gesagt. Es kam nur ein wenig... überraschend. Es ist sieben Uhr früh."

"Richtig. Und du solltest jetzt schleunigst zur Bushaltestelle rennen."

"Gib mir ein bisschen Zeit zum Nachdenken."

"Ich stelle den Rauchmelder an, okay?"

"Bis später."

"Gegen vier bei Luke!", rief Lorelai ihrer Tochter nach, nahm dann ihre Tasche und ging wenige Minuten später ebenfalls aus dem Haus. Sie hatte Hunger, und sie brauchte dringend etwas Essbares, dessen Mindesthaltbarkeitsdatum nicht bereits Monate zurück lag.

-----------------------------

"Guten Morgen." Lorelai legte ihre Tasche auf einen Hocker am Tresen und setzte sich daneben.

"Oh, hey." Luke sah kurz auf. "Hunger?"

Lorelai nickte und Luke verschwand kurz in der Küche, um mit einem Teller zurückzukommen, auf dem sich Croissants und Marmelade stritten, wer den meisten Platz einnimmt.

"Wow. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du sowas auf deiner Karte hast."

"Hab ich auch nicht", meinte er mit einem Bloß-keinen-Kommentar-Blick. "Ist sozusagen eine Wiedergutmachung."

"Hm?" Lorelai sah von dem Teller auf.

"Du weißt schon. Wegen gestern Nacht."

"Oh. Klar." Daran hatte sie überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht, weil sie viel zu sehr mit dem Gedanken um das Fortbildungsseminar beschäftigt war.

"Sag mal, Luke?"

"Hm."

"Wenn dir jemand anbieten würde, dass du einen kostenlosen Diner-Manager-Kurs machen könntest, würdest du annehmen?"

"Nein."

"Oh. Wieso?"

"Weil ich für den Laden kein Manager sein muss."

"Okay, blödes Beispiel."

Lorelai bestrich sich ihr erstes Croissant mit Marmelade. Nachdem sie die Hälfte gegessen hatte, versuchte sie es erneut.

"Aber mal angenommen, du müsstest einer sein."

Luke tat leicht genervt den Deckel wieder über die Muffinbox, in die er gerade neue Muffins einsortiert hatte. "Dann würde ich es sicherlich annehmen."

"Und warum?"

"Na, weil es kostenlos ist."

"Oh." Lorelai widmete sich wieder ihrem Croissant.

Luke ging zu einem der Tische, um den Gästen Kaffee nachzuschenken. Lorelai drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Und wenn du dazu eine Zeit lang von hier wegmüsstest?"

"Das", setzte Luke an und kehrte zum Tresen zurück, "käme darauf an, _wie_ lange 'eine Zeit lang' wäre."

"Sechs Monate."

Entnervt stellte Luke die Kanne ab.

"Also wenn du dir die schwachsinnige Idee in den Kopf gesetzt hast, mir jetzt ein Prospekt vor die Nase zu legen, in der ich ebensolch einen Kurs mitmachen könnte: Nein. Ich kann hier nicht für ein halbes Jahr weg. Ich habe den Laden und Jess, ich trage Verantwortung. Und..." Er machte eine kurze Pause, um dann in einem etwas ruhigeren Ton fortzufahren. "...ich habe Freunde hier in Stars Hollow, die ich nicht einfach ein halbes Jahr lang im Stich lassen kann. Das wäre nicht fair."

Lorelai sah ihn überrascht und zugleich ein wenig irritiert an.

"Oh."

"Was?"

"Ich hatte nicht vor, dich zu so einem... Kurs zu schicken. Aber..." Sie stand auf und griff nach ihrer Tasche. "Danke, dass du mir deinen Standpunkt so..." Lorelai machte eine kurze Pause, um Geld aus der Tasche zu kramen und es auf den Tresen zu legen. Dann sah sie ihn mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln an. "... so ausführlich klargemacht hast."

"Alles in Ordnung?"

"Klar. Ich muss los."

Luke schob ihr mit einem skeptischen Blick das Geld zurück.

"Das geht auf's Haus."

"Oh." Lorelai zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm es zurück. "Na dann..."

Mit einem Blick, der verriet, dass sie immer noch über seine Worte nachdachte, verließ sie das Lokal. Luke sah ihr kurz nach, zuckte dann ebenfalls mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder den Muffins zu.

-----------------------------

Rory schlenderte die Straße von der Bushaltestelle zu Lukes Diner entlang. Dann entdeckte sie ihre Mutter, die ein wenig abseits des eigentlich ausgemachten Treffpunktes stand und ungeduldig von einem Bein auf das andere trat.

"Hey, wieso stehst du hier draußen?"

"Ich muss mit dir reden."

"Aha. Draußen...?"

"Ach so, nein." Lorelai drehte sich kurz zum Diner um und winkte dann ab. "Nur nicht bei Luke."

"Ah. Staatsgeheimnisse." Rory nickte und grinste dann.

"Wir sind heute aber gut gelaunt."

"Wie's dir geht, weiß ich nicht. Ich schon." Rory grinste weiter und schlenderte dann neben ihrer Mutter her.

"Gibt's einen besonderen Grund?"

"Ich hab eine Eins Plus in Französisch."

"Ah."

"Also, worüber musst du so dringend mit mir reden?"

"Hm." Lorelai lief eine Weile schweigend neben Rory her, sah sie ein paar Mal von der Seite an und begann dann, zu reden.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dieses Seminar machen soll."

"O... Oh."

"Wieso 'Oh'?"

"Heute früh hieß es noch, du denkst darüber nach. Jetzt hast du bereits Zweifel. Das bedeutet, irgendwo dazwischen gab es einen Punkt, an dem du dich dafür entschieden hattest."

Lorelai nickte. "Ja. Ich... ich würde das schon ganz gerne machen."

Rory seufzte. "Ich weiß."

"Und?"

"Was und?"

"Was hältst du davon?"

Rory kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. "Ich weiß nicht, was das für mich bedeuten würde - abgesehen davon, sechs Monate lang nur mit dir telefonieren zu können - aber ich glaube, du solltest es machen."

"Und woher der Meinungswechsel?"

Rory blieb stehen. "Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich dagegen wäre. Ich brauchte nur ein bisschen Zeit."

"Für eine Pro und Kontra Liste?"

"Genau."

"Ah..."

Die beiden gingen weiter.

"Und was hat Luke jetzt damit zu tun?" Rory sah ihre Mutter von der Seite an.

"Nichts, nur..."

"Nur was?"

"Na ja... Er ist dagegen."

"Du hast Luke gefragt, was er davon hält?"

"Hey, immerhin gehen wir jeden Tag dort essen. Wir sind gute Freunde."

"Und... er hat gesagt, dass er dagegen ist?"

"Na ja. Nicht direkt."

"Oh. Nein, Mom!"

"Was?" Lorelai warf Rory einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Du hast doch nicht etwa dein Was-wäre-wenn-Spielchen mit ihm gespielt."

"Doch", meinte Lorelai ein wenig kleinlaut.

"Ich fass es nicht. Und du glaubst ernsthaft, dass er – nur weil ER so etwas nicht machen will – dir raten würde, das sausen zu lassen?"

"Nein... Das ist es nicht."

"Was ist es dann?"

Die beiden waren bei ihrem Haus angekommen.

"Na ja, er hat da erwähnt, dass er es nicht machen würde, weil er Jess hat und..."

"Und?"

"Weil er seine Freunde nicht im Stich lassen würde."

"Oh."

"Genau."

Lorelai betrat die Veranda und wollte eintreten, doch Rory hielt sie noch kurz zurück.

"Mom. Du weißt aber, dass ich nicht Jess bin. Ich könnte für ein halbes Jahr zu den Großeltern ziehen, oder bei Sookie wohnen."

"Ja... Ja, ich weiß."

"Also glaubst du, du würdest uns im Stich lassen, wenn du das machst."

"Irgendwie hat er doch Recht, oder?" Lorelai sah Rory zweifelnd an.

"Ich denke nicht, dass er das so gemeint hat. Immerhin kannst du danach deinen und Sookies Traum verwirklichen. Ich würde das nicht 'Im Stich lassen' nennen."

"Mmh."

"Du solltest richtig mit ihm reden."

"Mit wem?"

"Mit Luke!" Rory sah ihre Mutter lächelnd an. "Seine Meinung scheint dir ziemlich wichtig zu sein."

"Weil wir befreundet sind!"

"Hab' ich was anderes behauptet?" Rory schob ihre Mutter grinsend ins Haus.

"Hey, schon mal was von Taschengeldentzug oder Hausarrest gehört?"

"Und wofür?"

"Dafür, dass du so frech zu mir bist!"

"Lass uns was zu Essen bestellen."

"Pizza?"

"Pizza. Ich ruf an."

"Okay."

-----------------------------

"Roodie, wieso dauert das so lange?" Emily Gilmore zog ihre Augenbrauen nach oben und warf einen Blick in Richtung Küche.

"Roodie?" Lorelai musste grinsen.

"Unsere neue Köchin."

"Sie kommt aus Südeuropa", fügte Richard mit einem Hauch von Stolz in der Stimme hinzu.

"Ah. Und sie hat die Zeitverschiebung noch nicht überstanden..."

Rory musste grinsen. Emily jedoch sah ihre Tochter zweifelnd von der Seite an.

"Sie ist bereits seit vier Tagen hier. Und sie hat das Essen immer pünktlich gebracht."

Lorelai legte ein mattes Lächeln auf und starrte dann auf ihren Teller. So langsam bekam sie wirklich Hunger – außerdem war die Chance, auf ihr Seminar zu sprechen zu kommen, geringer, wenn die Teller gefüllt waren und man nur nach jedem zweiten Bissen sprechen konnte.

Als hätte Emily ihre Gedanken erraten, ergriff sie plötzlich das Wort.

"Ich habe gehört, dass an deiner Abendschule Auszeichnungen für besondere Leistungen vergeben wurden."

Lorelai ließ seufzend die Gabel wieder sinken, mit der sie ungeduldig herumgespielt hatte.

"Was du nicht alles hörst."

"Lorelai, ich versuche, ein ernsthaftes Gespräch zu beginnen."

"Und ich frage mich, wo in meinem Leben du dich noch einmischen willst!"

"Mum", zischte Rory und sah ihre Mutter eindringlich an. Lorelai grinste angewidert zurück. Richtig. Rory sollte für sechs Monate hier wohnen. Keine gute Idee, die Sache mit einem Streit zu beginnen.

"Aber weißt du, Mum..." Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. "Auf eben dieses Thema wollte ich heute Abend auch noch zu sprechen kommen."

"Also hast du eine dieser Auszeichnungen erhalten?" Emily streckte sich ein wenig höher und setzte ein Lächeln auf. "Weißt du, man wollte mir die Namensliste nicht geben."

Lorelai verkniff sich einen schadenfrohen Kommentar und nickte dann.

"Ja, ich... ich bin auch dabei."

"Mum ist unter den besten Sieben", warf Rory dazwischen.

"Rory, Schatz, ein 'ich bin auch dabei' hätte völlig genügt."

"Sorry."

"Ist das wahr, Lorelai?"

"Ja, Mum." Sie senkte ihren Kopf, um nicht das stolze Lächeln ihrer Mutter zu sehen, dass ihr regelrecht ins Gesicht zu schleudern schien, wie glücklich Emily Gilmore darüber war, dass aus ihrer Tochter in ihren Augen nun doch noch etwas geworden war. Wenn schon nicht das College, dann wenigstens eine Auszeichnung.

"Und?"

"Was und?"

"Na, was habt ihr dafür bekommen? Einen Gutschein? Eine Prämie? Ein kostenloses Semester?"

"Nicht direkt."

Emily zog ihre Augenbrauen nach oben. "Was meinst du mit 'nicht direkt'?"

"Na, dass..." Lorelai lag ein schlagfertiger Kommentar auf der Zunge, doch sie sah kurz Rory an, seufzte dann und fuhr ruhiger fort. "Diesen besten sieben Leuten wurde ein Weiterbildungsseminar in Europa angeboten. Wir bekämen in der Zeit ein gutes Gehalt, würden eine Menge lernen und am Ende einen Abschluss erhalten."

"Das ist ja fabelhaft. Also fährst du in den Sommerferien nach Europa?" Richard sah seine Tochter fragend an.

"Nicht direkt."

"Lorelai!" Emily warf ihrer Tochter einen ermahnenden Blick zu.

"Ich meine... Na ja, ich habe das Angebot noch nicht angenommen. Und außerdem ist das Seminar nicht in den Sommerferien."

"Wann denn dann?"

"Es beginnt in drei Wochen..."

"Das ist aber ziemlich kurzfristig."

"...und dauert ein halbes Jahr."

Emily ließ ihr Glas sinken. Sie tauschte einen leicht irritierten Blick mit Richard und sah dann wieder zu ihrer Tochter.

"Hast du deshalb noch nicht angenommen?"

"Ja. Nein. Ja."

"Du solltest bei 'nicht direkt' bleiben."

Lorelai seufzte erneut. Sie hasste es, ihre Eltern um etwas bitten zu müssen. Auch wenn sie eigentlich wusste, dass sie Rory gerne aufnehmen würden. Immerhin hatten sie dann etwas, dass sie ihr jahrelang vorhalten könnten.

"Mum, die Sache ist die... Ich würde sehr gerne dorthin fliegen. Das ist eine einmalige Chance und bedeutet mir eine Menge. Nur... Ich kann Rory nicht einfach aus der Schule nehmen. Und deshalb wollte ich..."

"Sie wollte euch fragen, ob ich in dieser Zeit bei euch wohnen kann", klinkte sich Rory ein, da ihre Mutter noch immer nach den richtigen Worten suchte und nun nur mit einem "Genau." zustimmte.

Erneut tauschten Emily und Richard einen Blick, diesmal jedoch vor freudiger Überraschung.

"Aber natürlich kannst du bei uns wohnen. Das ist ja wunderbar. Und auf diese Idee bist du ganz allein gekommen, Lorelai?"

"Nein. Mich haben heute Nacht ein paar kleine grüne Männchen entführt und mir erklärt, dass dies wohl die beste Lösung sei, Mum."

"Deinen Humor solltest du dir abgewöhnen. In Europa steht man auf so etwas nicht."

"Ha."

"Was?" Emily sah ihre Tochter fragend an.

"Als ob du eine Ahnung hättest, welchen Humor man in London schätzt."

Richard warf Rory einen hocherfreuten Blick zu und wandte sich dann an seine Frau. "Hört jetzt auf, euch zu streiten. Wir haben etwas zu feiern."

"Ich hab's geahnt", stöhnte Lorelai, erntete ein amüsiertes Grinsen von Rory und ließ dann ihren Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme sinken.

"Roodie!", donnerte Richards Stimme plötzlich durch den Raum. "Wo bleibt das Essen?"

"Schwerer Fall von Jetlag...", murmelte Lorelai, während Emily ihre Enkelin strahlend von der Seite musterte und Richard ihr ein stolzes Grinsen zuwarf.

-----------------------------

"Hey, das war hier aber auch schon mal voller", meinte Lorelai und ließ ihren Blick durch das Diner schweifen. Schulterzuckend ließ sie sich schließlich an einem der Tische nieder.

"Heute ist immerhin erst Montag. Da ist früh nie viel los." Rory setzte sich ihrer Mutter gegenüber.

"Hast du... eigentlich schon angerufen?"

Lorelai sah von ihrer Tasche auf, in der sie nach etwas gesucht und es offensichtlich noch nicht gefunden hatte. "Du meinst in London?"

Rory nickte.

"Ja, schon am Samstag."

"Davon hast du gar nichts erzählt."

Lorelai hob gleichgültig die Schultern. "Weil es nichts Besonderes war. Die haben meinen Namen notiert und schicken mir die Flugtickets."

"Irgendwie ging das alles so unglaublich schnell", meinte Rory und sah ihre Mutter nachdenklich an.

"Ja, das stimmt."

"Was ging so unglaublich schnell?"

Lorelai sah auf und grinste. "Die Bedienung hier."

"Hey Luke." Auch Rory grinste.

Luke nickte den Beiden kurz zu.

Lorelai sah erst ihn und dann Rory an. "Ähm, Schatz, könntest du vielleicht..."

Rory warf ihrer Mutter einen fragenden Blick zu und begriff dann. "Oh. Äh, na klar. Ich wollte mich vor der Schule sowieso noch mit Dean treffen."

Sie stand auf, nahm sich ihre Jacke und verließ das Lokal.

"Was war das denn?"

"Ein morgendlicher Fall von Mum-hat-mir-zu-verstehen-gegeben-dass-ich-besser-gehen-sollte."

"Du vertreibst meine Kundschaft?" Luke grinste.

"Zu viel Kaffe tut ihr nicht gut." Lorelai erwiderte das Grinsen.

"Ach..."

Eine Weile grinsten die beiden sich nur an, dann fiel Lorelai wieder ein, weshalb sie Rory weggeschickt hatte.

"Ähm, Luke, hast du kurz Zeit?"

Luke sah sich im Laden um. Es waren nur zwei weitere Tische besetzt, und an beiden waren die Gäste bereits versorgt.

"Klar." Luke zog sich den Stuhl ran und setzte sich. "Was gibt's?"

"Ähm, ich... Ich meinte vorhin nicht die Bedienung."

"Ich weiß."

"Natürlich. Klar. Also, ähm, was ich sagen will ist... Erinnerst du dich an neulich?"

"Geht das auch etwas genauer?"

Lorelai strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. "Ich hab' dich gefragt, was du von so einem Seminar halten würdest."

Luke nickte.

Lorelai sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck leichter Überraschung an.

"Was?" Luke sah sie fragend an.

"Kein genervtes 'Fang nicht wieder damit an'?"

"Nein."

"Na schön. Letztes Mal warst du ziemlich... genervt." Sie machte eine ausschweifende Geste

"Aber jetzt nicht."

"Und warum?"

"Weil mir ein Licht aufgegangen ist, nachdem ich ein paar Minuten Zeit hatte, darüber nachzudenken." Luke griff nach einer Streichholzschachtel und begann, sie in den Händen hin und her zu drehen.

"Du willst den Kurs jetzt doch machen?" Lorelai grinste.

"Nein, aber du."

Ihr Grinsen verschwand. "Woher..."

"Lorelai. Ich kenne dich jetzt seit fünfzehn Jahren. Du magst zwar viel wirres Zeug von dir geben, aber du stellst keine sinnlosen Fragen."

"Oh. Danke." Sie sah ein wenig beleidigt aus.

"Nachdem ich mitbekommen hatte, dass es bei dieser würdest-du-würdest-du-nicht-Sache nicht um mich ging, gab es also nur noch eine Möglichkeit."

Lorelai nickte. "Tja."

"Tja."

Eine Weile herrschte nachdenkliches Schweigen, dann hob Luke seinen Kopf.

"Und wann... geht es los?"

"In drei Wochen."

"Was?" Luke ließ erschrocken die Streichholzschachtel fallen. Er sah sich kurz um, senkte dann die Stimme und wiederholte sich. "Was?"

"Ja. Das ist ziemlich kurzfristig, ich weiß."

"Sechs Monate, hm?"

Wieder nickte Lorelai. "Sechs Monate."

"Und... Rory?"

"Meine Eltern nehmen sie auf."

"Ach so. Na dann."

"Sag mal, Luke..."

"Hm?"

Lorelai biss sich auf die Unterlippe und seufzte dann. "Du hast neulich gesagt, dass du so etwas nicht machen würdest, weil... weil..." Sie setzte ein gequältes Lächeln auf. "Weil du deine Freunde nicht im Stich lassen würdest."

Luke zog ein wenig irritiert seine Augenbrauen nach oben.

Sie sah ihn vorsichtig an. "Denkst du, ich lasse meine Freunde im Stich?"

"Nein!" Luke schüttelte überrascht seinen Kopf. "So hatte ich das nicht gemeint. Das ist doch was ganz anderes."

"Ach ja..." Lorelai richtete ihren Blick auf ihre Knie.

"Ich meine", begann Luke. "Für dich bedeutet es, dass du danach dein eigenes Hotel eröffnen kannst. Du verdienst genug Geld, Rory unterzubringen war auch kein Problem... Mir hätte so etwas nichts genützt. Und für etwas, das keinen Nutzen bringt, hätte ich eben nicht..."

"Ich verstehe." Lorelai setzte ein mattes Lächeln auf.

"Hör mal..." Luke wartete, bis sie ihn ansah. "Sechs Monate können schnell vorbei sein."

"Ja. Das können sie."

"Für mich ist das immerhin auch eine einmalige Gelegenheit." Luke grinste und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück.

"Wofür?"

"Na ja, in Europa soll er hervorragenden Kaffe geben. Du könntest mir welchen mitbringen."

Jetzt musste auch Lorelai grinsen. "Klar. Versprochen."

**Ende Teil 2**


	3. Teil 3

**Titel**: Kaffeetage  
**Autor**: ZoeP  
**Homepage:** www.seshaty.de  
**Rating**: PG  
**Categories**: Hu, R  
**Inhalt**: Kaffeeentzug und Koffeinüberschuss – keine gute Mischung, wenn's ums Lernen geht  
**Disclaimer**:  
**Spoiler**: Nein, nicht mit mir.  
**Anmerkung**: ---

**Kaffeetage – Teil 3**

Die Zeit, die Lorelai noch bis zu ihrem Kurs blieb, zog an ihr vorbei, als hätte sie es schrecklich eilig. In der ersten Woche musste Rory sie des Öfteren daran erinnern, dass der menschliche Körper Schlaf und Nahrung braucht, um zu existieren. Die Stunden zwischen der Existenzerhaltung waren gefüllt mit den Vorbereitungen für die 'große Reise' - das Haus musste noch einmal durchkontrolliert werden, neue Sachen wurden gebraucht und jede Menge Telefonate standen auf Lorelais Liste.

"Himmel, wie sollen wir das alles schaffen?", murmelte sie, während ein Stapel Wäsche und ein Haufen Papiere im Wohnzimmer darauf warteten, sortiert zu werden. Es war Freitag und bereits halb Sieben - Zeit also, sich für das Essen bei den Gilmores vorzubereiten.

"Zeh dich an, Mom. Die Wäsche läuft dir nicht weg."

"Um die Wäsche mache ich mir auch keine Sorgen. Aber der Papierstapel könnte einen hinterhältigen Angriff planen." Lorelai grinste.

Rory rollte genervt mit den Augen, schnappte sich ihre Mutter am Oberarm und bugsierte sie die Treppe hinauf.

"Rotes Oberteil, das mit den Dreiviertel-Ärmeln, olivgrüne Hose - du hast zehn Minuten. Ich warte unten." Rory gab ihrer Mutter einen kleinen Schubs und kehrte dann ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Nach weniger als fünf Minuten kam Lorelai ebenfalls die Treppe herunter - in einem blauen, ärmellosen Oberteil und einem schwarzen Rock. Rory musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen und tauschte einen amüsierten Blick mit ihrer Mutter.

"Auf geht's."

"Na dann."

Lorelai griff nach den Autoschlüsseln und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

-----------------------------

Die Tür öffnete sich erst nach dem vierten Klingeln.

"Hi Mum, entschuldige die Verspä..."

"Kommt rein", meinte Emily nur und war auch schon wieder im Wohnzimmer verschwunden, aus dem die eindeutigen Laute der Lautsprechanlage des Telefons drangen.

Lorelai sah ihr etwas irritiert hinterher, trat dann ein und sah Rory an.

"Déjà vu...", murmelte sie, während sie ihren Mantel aufhängte und ihrer Mutter ins Wohnzimmer folgte.

Rory nickte und tat es ihr gleich.

"Und Sie sind sicher, dass Mrs. Wilderson auch da ist?" Emily schritt im Raum auf und ab.

"Aber natürlich", erklang die Stimme aus dem Telefon im Raum. "Wir freuen uns sehr."

"Also dann, wir sehen uns am Freitag um Sieben."

"Auf Wiederhören."

Es klickte.

Lorelai sah ihre Mutter etwas verwirrt an. Nicht nur, dass sie die fünf Minuten Verspätung völlig ignoriert hatte, sie schien auch noch etwas für einen kommenden Freitag Abend geplant zu haben. Das verdiente doch ein wenig Interesse.

"Und... wen seht ihr an welchem Freitag?"

"Oh, hallo Lorelai. Rory." Richard sah von seiner Zeitung auf. Er hatte eben erst bemerkt, dass seine Tochter und Enkelin eingetroffen waren.

"Nun, wir haben eine kleine Feier geplant", meine Emily und setzte sich auf das Sofa.

"Aha."

"Sie findet übernächsten Freitag statt."

"Oh."

"Lorelai, hat dir schon mal jemand beigebracht, dass Sätze aus mehr als einem Wort bestehen?"

"Nein, es tut mir Leid, in der Stunde muss ich gefehlt haben." Lorelai setzte ein süffisantes Grinsen auf. Dann fing sie sich wieder. "Bedeutet das, wir müssen an diesem Freitag nicht kommen?"

Emily sah ihre Tochter einen kurzen Augenblick lang an, als hätte diese etwas Unvorstellbares gesagt. Dann begann sie, zu lachen, als wäre es ein Scherz gewesen.

Lorelai verzog ihre Mundwinkel und sah Rory fragend an. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern und machte ein ebenso fragendes Gesicht.

Als Emily sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, strich sie ihr Kostüm glatt und räusperte sich.

"Lorelai", begann sie, als würde sie mit einem kleinen Kind reden. "Wir haben diese Feier für dich arrangiert. Es wird eine Abschiedsfeier werden. Viele deiner Verwandten werden da sein."

"Wow." Lorelai presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und holte dann tief Luft.

"Mum – das hast du nicht wirklich getan?"

"Oh doch, mein Kind."

"Nenn mich nicht 'mein Kind'. Aber... wieso... wieso machst du das?"

"Ich dachte, du fändest es ganz schön, dich von allen verabschieden zu können."

"Aber... ich sehe sie sonst auch nur einmal im Jahr. Wenn überhaupt. Sie würden doch gar nicht bemerken, dass ich weg bin."

"Lorelai, diese Auszeichnung ist etwas ganz Besonderes. Das muss gefeiert werden."

"Natürlich, wie konnte ich nur fragen!"

Rory sah ihre Mutter von der Seite an. Sie konnte verstehen, dass sie alles andere als begeistert war. Familienfeste waren für sie... schrecklich. Der reinste Horror würde es auch treffen. Und dennoch war sie danach immerhin sechs Monate lang von den wöchentlichen Abendessen bei ihren Eltern erlöst.

"Mom, es ist doch nur für einen Abend."

Lorelai ließ ihren Blick vorsichtig zu Rory wandern. Ihre Tochter sah sie mit einem eindringlichen Ausdruck an, der ihr zu verstehen gab, dass sie jetzt bitte keinen Aufstand machen sollte. Lorelai seufzte.

"Also schön. Party in zwei Wochen."

"Und dann kommt ihr bitte nicht fünf Minuten zu spät", meinte Emily Gilmore, erhob sich und ging ins Esszimmer.

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Lorelai wahrscheinlich wenige Minuten später verhaftet worden.

-----------------------------

Der verhasste Freitag Abend rückte schnell näher, und mit ihm der Tag des Abfluges. Bereits seit Mittwoch war Lorelai dabei, ihre Koffer zu packen und alle zwei Minuten aufzustöhnen, weil ihr noch etwas Lebenswichtiges eingefallen war.

Während Rory ihre Sachen nach weniger als drei Stunden verstaut hatte, war Lorelai auch Freitag Mittag noch damit beschäftigt.

"Hast du irgendwo mein Haarshampoo gesehen?", rief sie durch das Haus, kaum dass Rory zur Tür rein war.

"Versuch's mal im Küchenschrank ganz unten", meinte Rory und ließ ihren Rucksack in die Ecke fallen.

"Was macht mein Shampoo im Küchenschrank?"

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wahrscheinlich hat es sich nach einem neuen Job umgesehen und fand den Klarspüler am interessantesten."

Lorelai joggte mit einer Flasche durch das Wohnzimmer vorbei an Rory und schmiss sie auf einen Haufen neben ihrem Koffer.

"Wie ich sehe, hast du dein Packritual nach unten verlegt."

Lorelai nickte. "Die Sachen sind alle verstaut. Mir fehlen jetzt noch die Ökopantoffeln, das Snoopykissen und der grüne Fön."

Rory warf ihrer Mutter einen skeptischen Blick zu.

"Wenn du die Latschen und das Kissen hier lässt, geb' ich dir 'nen heißen Tipp für den Fön."

Lorelai blieb stehen und runzelte die Stirn. "Das ist nicht fair."

Rory zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und griff nach der Popcornschüssel auf dem Couchtisch. "Ich brauch ihn ja auch nicht. Grandma hat einen da."

"Das ist gemein. Okay, ich schwöre, die Pantoffeln und das Kissen bleiben hier. Jetzt sag schon."

"Ich Bad, gleich neben den Lockenwicklern."

Lorelai blieb der Mund offen stehen. "Das ist..."

"Keine Pantoffeln."

Das nächste Geräusch war irgendwo zwischen wütendem Grunzen und ärgerlichen Zischen angesiedelt. Rory war sich nicht sicher.

-----------------------------

"Wie spät ist es?"

"Zwei Minuten vor Sieben." Rory stand neben ihrer Mutter und starrte auf die Haustür.

Lorelai sagte nichts weiter.

"Mum, das ist albern."

"Hey, zwei Minuten sind lebenswichtig."

"Jetzt ist es nur noch eine."

Lorelai sah weiterhin stur auf ihre Schuhe.

Dann holte sie tief Luft, seufzte und nickte.

"Also schön."

"Endlich", meinte Rory und drückte auf die Klingel.

Wenige Sekunden später öffnete Emily Gilmore die Tür und strahlte die zwei an.

"Kommt rein."

Ein wenig zögernd betrat Lorelai ihr Elternhaus. Überall standen oder saßen Grüppchen von Leuten, die sie noch nie zuvor, oder schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

"Also, wann genau geht morgen dein Flug?"

Lorelai legte ein gequältes Lächeln auf und säuselte: "Halb zehn, Mum."

Rory konnte sich beim Ton ihrer Mutter ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Lorelai schenkte ihr einen genervten Blick und murmelte: "Als ob sie das nicht gewusst hätte."

"Diese Hochsteckfrisur steht dir übrigens sehr gut", wechselte Emily das Thema. "Ebenso wie das Kleid. Und du hast schon gepackt, ja?"

Lorelai tat, als wäre sie furchtbar erschrocken. "Ich wusste doch, da war noch was, was ich tun musste."

Emily sah ihre Tochter geringschätzig an. "Kommt jetzt, ich möchte Rory einigen Leuten vorstellen. Und du könntest in der Zeit deine Gäste begrüßen."

"Meine Gäste...", murmelte Lorelai und seufzte, als Rory mit Emily in Richtung Wohnzimmer verschwand.

Sie strich ihr knielanges, rotes Trägerkleid glatt und bahnte sich dann einen Weg durch die Leute. Hin und wieder schüttelte sie eine Hand, führte zwei Sekunden Smalltalk und kämpfte sich dann weiter vor.

Als sie schließlich ihre Mutter wiedergefunden hatte, die gerade dabei war, Rory einem wichtig aussehenden älteren Herrn vorzustellen, war sie irgendwie erleichtert.

"Hey Schatz", meinte sie leise und wandte sich dann an Emily.

"Lorelai, gut dass du kommst", meinte ihre Mutter und wies auf besagten älteren Herrn.

"Natürlich. Gut dass ich komme." Sie lächelte und reichte dem Mann die Hand.

"Ich bin Lorelai. Emilys Tochter."

"Ah, Lorelai. Du bist groß geworden." Die Stimme des Mannes hätte Bäume fällen können, so laut und durchdringend war sie.

"Ja, die viele Sonne und ab und zu etwas Regen..."

Der Mann überhörte ihren Scherz. "Als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, warst du etwa drei Jahre alt und hast nackt in meinem Garten gespielt."

"Oh... Ja, ähm..." Lorelai warf ihrer Mutter einen kritisierenden Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder an den Mann. "Sie sind nicht zufällig mit Helen Fielding befreundet?"

"Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Ah, da hinten ist Herbert. Herbert!" Und schon war der Koloss in der Menge verschwunden.

"Helen Fielding?" Emily sah Lorelai fragend an.

"Brigdet Jones, Schokolade zum Frühstück. Klasse Film. Noch nie gesehen?"

Emily schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hättest dir den Kommentar trotzdem sparen können. Alfred Winstor ist ein einflussreicher Mann."

"Oh, hätte ich gewusst, dass das Alfred Winstor war! Tut mir schrecklich Leid."

"Dein Sarkasmus wird dir noch mal auf die Füße fallen, Lorelai."

"Sicher. Aber sag mir nicht, dass ich ihm jetzt ein Rentierpulli schenken muss und blaue Suppe mit ihm koche?"

"Wie bitte?"

"Das war auch aus dem Film, Grandma." Rory verschränkte ihre Arme und grinste leicht.

"Oh."

"Sag mal", begann Lorelai, als sich die nächste Traube von Gästen ihnen näherte. "Mum, ich kann unmöglich allen Leuten hier die Hand schütteln. Bis dahin ist die Geisterstunde rum."

"Dann halte doch eine Ansprache", meinte Emily mit einem Unterton der Gleichgültigkeit in der Stimme.

"Eine... Ansprache. Also schön, wenn du es sagst." Lorelai sah sich kurz im Raum um, nahm sich dann ein Glas und eine Muschelgabel, die auf einem der Snackteller lag, und schlug sie kurz gegen das Glas.

Nach wenigen Sekunden wurde es still im Raum und einige Gäste, die in der Eingangshalle gestanden hatten, kamen jetzt auch ins Wohnzimmer.

"Ähm... Also... Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie alle zu meiner kleinen Abschiedsfeier gekommen sind." Bei dem Wort _meiner_ warf sie ihrer Mutter einen lächelnden Seitenblick zu. "Ich bin übrigens Lorelai Gilmore, für alle, die mich das letzte Mal gesehen haben, als ich sieben war. Also, amüsieren Sie sich gut und... vielen Dank."

Sie stellte das Glas wieder beiseite und wandte sich Rory zu.

Nach einem Moment des Wartens fingen plötzlich die ersten an, zu klatschen, doch der Applaus war eindeutig nur aus Höflichkeit und ebbte schnell wieder ab.

"Lorelai!" Emily ging zu ihrer Tochter. "Das war doch keine Ansprache."

"Nein, das war es nicht. Aber ich habe in zwanzig Sekunden sämtliche Hände geschüttelt und brauche nun niemanden mehr zu begrüßen."

"Auch nicht mich?", ertönte hinter ihr eine Stimme. Lorelai drehte sich um.

"Christopher!" Sie lächelte. "Was machst du denn hier?"

"Deine Mutter war so nett, mich einzuladen."

"Das war ausnahmsweise wirklich mal... nett."

Rory hatte ihren Vater inzwischen auch entdeckt und umarmte ihn. "Hey Dad, schön, dass du da bist."

"Na, ich lasse mir doch die Gelegenheit, die Gilmore Girls zu besuchen, nicht entgehen." Christopher grinste.

"Und, aufgeregt?"

Lorelai sah ihn kurz ein wenig irritiert an, begriff dann und nickte. "Oh, ja, ein bisschen schon. Ich meine, Rory war noch nie so lange alleine..."

"Schon klar." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

"Weißt du was?"

"Was?"

"Lass uns zum Büffet gehen. Ich sterbe vor Hunger." Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter.

"Na schön. Bevor du hier umfällst..."

-----------------------------

Lorelai schlenderte, in der einen Hand einen Teller mit Süßspeisen, in der anderen ein Glas Sekt, durch das Wohnzimmer. Es war bereits nach halb zehn und sie fragte sich ernsthaft, wie sie es bis hierher überlebt hatte.

Vorsichtig ihren Teller balancierend ging sie die Treppe nach oben. Aus Rorys Zimmer drang dumpf etwas Licht auf den sonst dunklen Flur. Lorelai öffnete die Tür und ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich.

"Na, war es dir auch zu viel?" Lorelai trat ein und setzte sich auf Rorys Bett.

"Hey Mom. Eigentlich nicht, ich wollte nur..." Sie hob das Shirt an, welches sie gerade zu den anderen Sachen in die Kommode räumen wollte. Dann ließ sie es wieder sinken, seufzte und setzte sich zu ihrer Mutter.

"Nein, du hast Recht. Dort unten sind über hundert Leute, von denen ich vielleicht sieben kenne. Ich dachte, es wäre eine ganz gute Ausrede, schon mal meine Sachen auszupacken."

"Cleveres Kind", stimmte Lorelai ihr zu.

"Du wirst mir fehlen, Mum", meinte Rory plötzlich unvermittelt.

Lorelai sah ihre Tochter an und erkannte in deren Blick, wie ernst sie es meinte.

"Komm her", meinte sie und nahm Rory in den Arm. "Du wirst mir auch fehlen. Ich weiß, diesen Satz habe ich in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft gebraucht, aber sechs Monate können ganz schön schnell rum sein."

Rory nickte. "Und wir telefonieren."

"Jeden Abend."

"Oder jeden zweiten." Rory grinste.

Lorelai erwiderte das Grinsen. "Vielleicht auch einmal die Woche."

"Auf jeden Fall oft genug."

"Und du musst mir alles erzählen, was hier passiert."

"Wenn Taylor wieder einen Wutanfall bekommt, weil er das Gesetz für Leinenzwang bei Hunden nicht durchsetzen kann."

"Oder wenn Kirk sich ein neues Haustier holt."

"Oder Luke eine neue Freundin findet."

Lorelai wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie Rorys Worte vollständig begriff. Sie lächelte, doch das Lächeln erreichte ihre Augen nicht.

"Ja, genau", meinte sie etwas weniger euphorisch als zuvor. "Oder wenn Miss Patty ihre neue Show fertig hat."

Rory runzelte die Stirn.

Lorelai stand vom Bett auf. "Du solltest weiter auspacken. Ich bin unten."

"Ist gut", meinte Rory, die Stirn noch immer in Falten gelegt und leicht verwundert über den plötzlichen Tonwechsel ihrer Mutter.

Lorelai kam die Treppe herunter, noch immer ein wenig irritiert. Wieso störte sie der Gedanke so, dass Luke eine neue Freundin haben könnte? Er hatte Rachel gehabt, und mit der war sie sogar befreundet gewesen. Na ja. Zumindest ein bisschen. Aber wirklich traurig war sie nicht gewesen, als Rachel gegangen war...

"Nun ja, man kann ja nie wissen. Immerhin ist Rory unsere Enkelin." Emilys Worte rissen Lorelai aus ihren Gedanken. Sie blieb auf der untersten Stufe stehen und fragte sich, mit wem ihre Mutter wohl gerade redete. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihren Kopf ein wenig um die Ecke wandern. Es war Alfred Winstor, wie sie auch gleich darauf an seiner Stimme erkannte.

"Ich glaube allerdings, dass Lorelai eine selbstbewusste Frau ist, die ihre Tochter nicht hier wohnen lassen würde, wenn sie aufs College geht."

Lorelai dachte, sich verhört zu haben. Sie kam die letzte Stufe herunter und blieb hinter den beiden stehen.

Emily nippte an ihren Glas und wiegelte den Kopf hin und her. "Aber Lorelai schuldet uns einiges. Nicht nur, dass wir ihr das Schulgeld für ihre Tochter bezahlen. Ohne uns hätte sie es doch nie geschafft, diesen Abendkurs mit solch großem Erfolg zu absolvieren. Es wäre doch nur natürlich, wenn Rory nach Yale geht und an den Wochenenden hier wohnt."

Lorelai blieb der Mund offen stehen.

"Mom!"

Es wurde still im Raum. Emily drehte sich zu ihrer Tochter um und in ihren Blick zeigte sich eine Spur von Überraschung.

"Lorelai."

"Mom, wie... Wie kommst du dazu, so etwas zu sagen?"

Von dem Lärm, angelockt, kam jetzt auch Rory die Treppe herunter.

"Ich meine, nicht nur, dass du hier allen erzählst, wie abhängig wir von dir sind... Nein. Du musst auch gleich überall noch behaupten, ich wäre ohne dich verloren. Ja, du zahlst das Schulgeld meiner Tochter. Und dafür danke ich dir, das weißt du. Aber sonst hast du doch nie etwas für mich getan. Du hast dich früher nie für Rory interessiert. Du warst nie bereit, mir meine Schwangerschaft zu verzeihen und du hast bis heute nicht akzeptiert, dass ich auch ohne deine Hilfe ein eigenständiges Leben führe. Ein Leben, indem ich nicht auf solche Partys muss, ein Leben, in dem ich mich wohlfühle und das nur durch gezwungene Freitagabende wie diesen hier unterbrochen wird. Und jetzt sage mir nicht, dass ich ohne dich niemand wäre oder wie Rory ihr Leben zu führen hat. Rory kann selbst wählen, auf welche Universität sie gehen wird und wo sie wohnen möchte. Wir kommen auch sehr gut ohne dich klar!" Lorelais Gesicht hatte sich im Verlauf ihrer Rede von zartrosa ins Dunkelrote verfärbt. Sie war unglaublich wütend. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren.

"Mum..."

"Rory?" Lorelai drehte sich um. Rory stand auf der Treppe, verwirrt und zugleich ein wenig hilflos. "Schatz, ich wollte nicht... es tut mir Leid. Hör zu. Ich fahre jetzt nach Hause, ich... halte das hier nicht länger aus. Ich komme morgen früh noch mal wieder, um mich zu verabschieden. Mach's gut."

Rory nickte betroffen. "Bis morgen."

Lorelai gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn, nahm sich ihren Mantel und ging dann. Als sie im Auto saß, holte sie tief Luft und gab Gas.

-----------------------------

Als sie in Stars Hollow ankam, war es bereits ruhig geworden. Taylors Laden lag im Dunkeln, ebenso die anderen Geschäfte und Läden. Nur in Luke's Diner brannte noch Licht. Lorelai parkte das Auto auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite und strich sich ein paar Strähnen hinter die Ohren, die sich aus der Frisur gelöst hatten. Dann stieg sie aus, überquerte die Straße und betrat das Diner.

"Wir haben geschlossen", meinte Luke, ohne aufzusehen, und wischte weiter mit einem Lappen über die Theke.

"Dann solltest du das Schild auch so hängen, dass man das erkennt."

"Lorelai!" Luke schien überrascht zu sein.

Er ließ seinen Blick über ihr Outfit wandern.

"Wow, ich meine..." Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und sah wieder auf den Tresen. "Ähem, ich wusste nicht, dass du... wo ist Rory?"

Lorelai setzte sich auf einen der Hocker und zog sich eine Tasse heran. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Hast du noch Kaffee da?"

"Nur kalten. Aber ich kann welchen aufsetzen", fügte er hinzu. Er griff nach der Kanne, leerte sie und füllte dann die Kaffeemaschine mit neuem Wasser. Nachdem er sie angeschaltet hatte, drehte er sich zu Lorelai um, nicht ohne sie erneut zu mustern. Als sein Blick bei ihrer Frisur hängen blieb, musste Lorelai grinsen.

"Was...", setzte Luke erneut an, beendete seine Frage jedoch nicht sondern machte eine Geste zu ihren Haaren.

"Oh, das..." Lorelai winkte ab. "Meine Mutter hat ein kleines Fest gegeben."

"Ach so, ja. Du hattest davon erzählt. Und warum bist du dann nicht mehr dort. Es ist erst..." Er sah auf seine Uhr. "Kurz nach zehn."

Lorelai nickte. "Wir hatten einen kleinen... Streit. Ich will nicht darüber reden."

"Oh. Schon klar." Er lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte hinter sich und betrachtete die Frau, die dort vor ihm saß. Sie wirkte erschöpft und enttäuscht. Und trotzdem sah sie unheimlich schön aus.

"Du hast da..." Er griff nach einer Strähne, die ihr ins Gesicht hing, und wollte sie weg streichen, doch Lorelai wich ein Stück zurück. "Schon gut."

Sie begann, ein paar der Haarspangen zu lösen. "Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn..."

"Nein, mach ruhig."

Lorelai lächelte müde. "Das Zeug ist unheimlich schwer. Fühlt sich wie früher an, als ich mit einem Buch auf dem Kopf durch mein Zimmer laufen musste."

Luke musste grinsen. Lorelai legte die Spangen eine nach der anderen vor sich auf den Tresen und schüttelte dann ihre Haare, sodass sie ihr wieder locker über die Schulter fielen.

"Schon besser", seufzte sie und sah nach der Kaffeemaschine. "Hmm..."

"Was?"

"Mir ist nur gerade durch den Kopf gegangen, dass ich mir ja dann in London ein Stammcafé suchen muss, in dem es akzeptablen Kaffee gibt." Sie lächelte.

Luke nahm sich den Lappen und hob die Ketchupflasche an, um auch darunter wischen zu können.

"Dann wünsch ich dir viel Glück."

"Werd ich brauchen."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille im Raum, Lorelai tippte ab und zu rhythmisch mit dem Finger gegen ihre Tasse und Luke betrachtete sie ab und zu dabei.

"Und Rory... wohnt bei deinen Eltern?", brach er schließlich das Schweigen.

Lorelai nickte. "Ja. Armes Mädchen. Aber sie schafft das schon." Dem Nicken folgte ein Grinsen. "Schließlich habe ich das fast siebzehn Jahre ausgehalten."

Luke erwiderte ihr Grinsen.

"Und wann genau geht dein Flieger?"

"Morgen früh halb zehn."

"Schon so früh?"

"Ja... hab ich dir das nicht gesagt?"

"Nein... Du hattest in letzter Zeit aber auch wenige Gelegenheit, mir irgendwas zu sagen."

Lorelai biss sich auf die Unterlippe, denn ihr war der seltsame Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht entgangen.

"Tut mir Leid. Ich hatte soviel zu tun mit den ganzen Vorbereitungen. Da blieb einfach kaum Zeit für einen Kaffee zwischendurch."

"Ja. Schon klar. Immerhin gibt es so einiges zu tun, wenn..." Er machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung. Lorelai nickte.

"Ja. Einiges..."

Es entstand erneut eine peinliche Stille, also warf sie einen Blick auf die Kaffeemaschine und war erleichtert, dass sie gerade die letzten Tropfen Kaffee abgab.

"Ähm... Kaffee."

"Hm?"

"Der Kaffe ist fertig."

"Oh. Ja... klar." Luke griff nach der Kanne und schenkte ihr ein. Lorelai nahm gierig einen Schluck und seufzte. "Woah, das wird mir fehlen."

Luke musste bei ihrem Anblick lächeln. "Ja, mir auch."

"Du trinkst doch gar keinen Kaffee."

"Das... hatte ich auch nicht gemeint."

Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang überrascht und an begriff dann. "Oh..."

Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck, stellte dann die Tasse ab und sah vorsichtig in Lukes Richtung, erleichtert, dass er gerade mit den Gläsern beschäftigt war. Lorelai rieb sich die Arme. Sie fröstelte kurz.

"Ist dir... kalt?"

"Hm?"

"Du hast gerade ausgesehen, als ob du frieren würdest."

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Na ja, vielleicht ein bisschen."

Luke ging um den Tresen herum, griff nach seiner Jacke und hängte sie Lorelai um die Schultern.

"Danke. Ich dachte schon, jetzt kommt wieder dein Supermankostüm zum Einsatz." Sie drehte sich ein Stück um und grinste.

"Nein, heute nicht." Er erwiderte ihr Grinsen. Seine Hände lagen noch immer auf ihren Schultern und Lorelai bekam eine Gänsehaut, als sie seine Finger für einen kurzen Augenblick auf ihrer Haut spürte.

Luke zog seine Hände zurück und räusperte sich.

Lorelai zog die Jacke enger um sich und senkte ihren Blick.

"Lorelai?"

"Hm?" Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, versuchte, sich auf die Kaffeetasse zu konzentrieren.

"Ich wollte dich fragen... ob wir vielleicht... mal etwas zusammen unternehmen könnten. Wenn du wieder da bist, meine ich."

Jetzt musste sie sich doch zu ihm umdrehen. "Du meinst ein Date?"

Luke zog seine Stirn in Falten und sah dann auf seine Schuhe. "Na ja, nicht direkt..."

"Luke, hör mal..." Sie wartete, bis er sie ansah. "Ich habe deine Freundschaft immer sehr geschätzt. Das ist... etwas ganz Besonderes. Sich darauf verlassen zu können, dass da jemand ist, der auch zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten für einen da ist und... zuhört. Weißt du, wir sollten ..."

"Oh." Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf seine Schuhe. "Ist... schon okay."

"Nein, Luke, so hab ich das nicht gemeint. Hör zu..."

"Nein, das ist wirklich in Ordnung. Weißt du, ich denke auch, dass es so besser wäre."

"Luke!" Lorelai stand auf. "Ich wollte damit doch nicht sagen, dass wir nicht mal ins Kino gehen könnten oder so, aber ich bin jetzt eine Weile nicht da und ich will nicht..."

"Natürlich. Das ist okay. Ich meine... schließlich kann es ja passieren, dass du in Europa jemanden kennen lernst, mit dem du auch mal ausgehen willst." Er scharrte mit dem Fuß über den Boden.

Lorelai wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Was war denn bloß in ihn gefahren? War er immer noch sauer, dass sie in den letzten drei Wochen so gut wie nie vorbeigeschaut hatte?

"Luke, jetzt lass mich doch mal ausreden!" Sie seufzte, doch er stand weiterhin nur da und betrachtete den Fußboden. Schließlich hob er seinen Blick.

"Es ist wirklich okay, wenn du dort Dates hast. Ich meine, wir sind schließlich nur Freunde. Wirklich. Du solltest Dates haben."

Lorelai blieb der Mund offen stehen.

"Na schön. Eigentlich hatte ich sagen wollen, dass wir das erst ausmachen sollten, wenn ich wieder da bin. Aber gut, du hast Recht. Ich sollte in Europa mit anderen Männern ausgehen." Sie war wütend. Wütend darüber, dass ihre Mutter sich so benommen hatte, wütend darüber, dass Luke sich grundlos so aufführte und vor allem wütend auf sich selbst, dass sie nicht einfach sagen konnte, dass sie wütend war.

Lorelai streifte sich die Jacke von den Schultern, ging an Luke vorbei und verließ das Diner. Als sie draußen war, kam ihr ein Schwall kalter Spätherbstluft entgegen. Ihre Augen brannten, und wenn sie eben noch gedacht hatte, dass der Wind der Grund dafür war, belehrte sie die erste Träne, die ihre Wange herunterlief, eines Besseren.

Gott, wie sie Streit hasste.

Als sie die Straße schon halb überquert hatte, hörte sie, wie die Tür zu Lukes Diner aufging.

"Hey", rief er ihr hinterher.

Sie wollte sich nicht umdrehen, sie wollte wirklich einfach weitergehen. Und doch trieb sie die Hoffnung, sie könnten das Missverständnis aufklären, zurück.

Er hielt ihr ihre Handtasche hin und sah sie nicht an.

"Hast du vergessen", meinte er nur.

Lorelai blieb einen kurzen Moment lang stehen, griff dann nach ihrer Tasche und machte einen Schritt rückwärts. Als Luke aufsah, konnte er sehen, dass sie weinte. Doch bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte sie sich umgedreht, war in ihr Auto eingestiegen und losgefahren.

Verdammter, verhasster Freitag.

**Ende Teil 3**


	4. Teil 4

**Titel**: Kaffeetage  
**Autor**: ZoeP  
**Homepage**: www.seshaty.de  
**Rating**: PG  
**Categories**: Hu, R  
**Inhalt**: Kaffeeentzug und Koffeinüberschuss – keine gute Mischung, wenn's ums Lernen geht  
**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere von GG gehören definitiv nicht mir, ich verdiene mit dieser Story keinen Cent und ich habe nicht die Absicht, irgendwelche Rechte zu verletzen.  
**Spoiler**: Nein, nicht mit mir.  
**Anmerkung**: So, also dann: Teil 4 des inzwischen doch etwas lang gewordenen Stückes. Und es ist gerade mal bei der Hälfte der Ereignisse seufz Da ich jetzt eine lange Weile nicht da bin, müsst ihr wohl oder übel warten. Sorry. Aber immerhin habe ich es geschafft, euch nicht nach dem Ende von Teil 3 schmoren zu lassen ;) Feedback gerne gesehen...

**Kaffeetage – Teil 4**

Der Regen hinterließ feine Spuren auf dem Glas. Die dünnen Rinnsaale vermischten sich zu einem Geflecht aus farblosen Streifen.

Lorelai saß jetzt schon über eine Stunde in dem breiten Erkerfenster ihrer neuen Wohnung und beobachtete den Regen. Er war nicht stark, kein Unwetter oder Sturm, sondern einfach da. Das Novemberwetter schien in England nicht besonders viel Abwechslung zu bieten. Es hatte bei ihrer Ankunft geregnet, bei ihrem Einführungsseminar, ihrem Einzug und auch während der ersten zwei Wochen, die sie nun hier war.

Ein Seufzen entwich ihr und füllte den Raum für einen kurzen Augenblick mit Melancholie. Sie vermisste ihr Zuhause. Sie vermisste Rory, obwohl sie doch erst heute mit ihr telefoniert hatte. Sie vermisste Stars Hollow und all die kleinen Dinge, die doch täglich gleich waren und ihr deshalb nie aufgefallen waren. Ihr Weg zur Arbeit. Das Ausschlafen und Gewecktwerden von Rory am Samstagmorgen.

Und ironischerweise musste sie auch zugeben, dass ihr das Freitagsessen bei ihren Eltern fehlte.

Zweiwochenblues nannten die Anderen ihren Gemütszustand.

Die Anderen, das waren ihre Kollegen. Unter ihnen auch zwei wirklich nette Leute, mit denen sie jetzt schon häufiger etwas unternommen hatte. Karry und Jane. Doch heute war ihr nicht nach Weggehen. Sie wollte einfach nur hier sitzen und den Regen beobachten.

-----------------------------

"Hey. Kannst du mir 'n Kaffee machen?"

"Rory!" Luke machte ein überraschtes Gesicht, als Rory den Laden betrat. "Klar. Setz dich."

"Danke." Sie setzte sich und verschränkte die Arme. Dann legte sie ihr Kinn darauf ab und seufzte. Luke warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

Rory winkte ab. "Mum nennt das den Zweiwochenblues."

"Sie fehlt dir, hm?"

"Ja. Es ist seltsam."

Luke nickte und goss Rory dann ihren Kaffee ein.

"Es ist schön, dass du mal vorbeischaust."

Rory nahm einen Schluck und setzte die Tasse dann wieder ab. "Ich treff mich nachher mit Dean. Hab extra einen Bus eher genommen, um endlich mal wieder richtig guten Kaffee trinken zu können." Sie grinste.

"Und, wie... geht es deiner Mum?", wollte er wissen, vermied es jedoch, sie dabei anzusehen.

"Och." Rory zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ganz gut. Sie hat sich so langsam eingelebt und mit ihren Kollegen kommt sie auch ganz gut klar."

"Das ist schön."

Rory nickte. "Aber sie hatte ja noch nie Anschlussschwierigkeiten."

"Oh ja." Jetzt musste Luke grinsen. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was alles am letzten Abend passiert war. Ob Rory davon wusste? Es schien nicht so...

"Sag mal, Rory, deine Mum hat erzählt, dass sie auf dieser Abschiedsfeier Streit mit ihrer Mutter hatte, wollte aber nicht weiter darüber reden..."

"Oh. Das." Rory biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee. "Es war schon irgendwie ziemlich heftig, aber wie ich Grandma kenne, wird sie das einfach ignorieren und so tun, als wäre gar nichts gewesen."

"Aber sie behandeln dich nicht irgendwie..."

"Irgendwie was?"

"Na ja, komisch eben. Ich meine, weil sie Streit mit Lorelai hatten."

"Nein. Mir geht's gut. Obwohl ich mir doch überlege, jeden Morgen eine Stunde eher aufzustehen und herzukommen."

"Wegen Dean?"

Rory lächelte, schüttelte dann den Kopf und hob ihre Tasse an. "Deswegen."

"Ah. Und euer Hausmädchen kann keinen Kaffee kochen?"

"Können schon. Aber Kaffee ist das nicht wirklich. Sie macht dieses komische Instant-Zeugs. Widerlich."

"Ich verstehe." Luke musste grinsen. "Na dann. Ich werde jeden Morgen eine Tasse für dich warm halten. Falls du es irgendwann doch mal schaffen solltest."

"Danke. Das weiß ich zu schätzen." Rory warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und leerte dann zügig ihre Tasse. "So. Ich muss dann los."

"Ja, bis bald."

"Bis dann."

-----------------------------

Während sie zu Beginn des Kurses noch das Gefühl hatte, die sechs Monate würden nie vorübergehen, so wusste sie inzwischen nicht, wie sie all die Dinge schaffen sollte, die es zu tun galt. Die Vormittage waren gefüllt mit theoretischem Unterricht, in denen sie alles mögliche über Management, Buchführung, Wirtschaft und Rechtslagen lernten. An den Nachmittagen arbeiteten sie in den renommierten Londoner Hotels, um all das Erlernte auch anzuwenden. Lorelai fühlte sich gewaltig an ihre Schulzeit erinnert, sagte sich jedoch jedes Mal, wenn sie kurz davor war, schreiend aus dem Fenster zu springen, dass sie all das hier für ihren großen Traum tat. Sie wollte dieses Hotel. Sie wollte es und das so schnell wie möglich.

Nach zwei Monaten harter Arbeit wurde eine Prüfung für Mitte Februar angekündigt, in der das Wissen des ersten Semesters getestet werden sollte. Danach bekamen Lorelai und ihre Mitleidenden drei Tage frei. Ein Fakt, den sie sich redlich verdient hatten, wie Lorelai fand.

Doch vorher musste sie noch Abende damit verbringen, Bücher zu wälzen, Stoff zu wiederholen und zu lernen. Als sie heute aufgestanden und angezogen war, galt ihr erste Griff dem Telefon. Das Freizeichen ertönte. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. Nach dem siebten Signalton wollte Lorelai bereits auflegen, doch da erklang eine zerknautschte Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Hallo?"

"Rory?"

"Mum?"

"Hey Schatz. Wie geht's dir."

"Mum... Bis gerade eben ging es mir hervorragend. Ich habe in einem Pool mit Götterspeise gebadet und mein Handtuch bestand auf Zuckerguss."

"Hat Emily anbauen lassen?"

"Nein. Ich habe geschlafen", meinte Rory mürrisch.

"Oh nein, die Zeitumstellung!" Lorelai schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. "Es tut mir Leid, das habe ich völlig vergessen."

"Zum dritten Mal, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf."

"Es wird nie wieder vorkommen, das verspreche ich." Lorelai ließ sich rücklings auf das Bett sinken.

"Sicher. Weil ich ab morgen das Telefon ausschalte, wenn ich schlafen gehe."

"Hee, es tut mir ehrlich Leid."

"Schon gut. Also, was gibt's?"

"Na ja, weißt du, wir schreiben in einem Monat unsere Zwischenprüfung."

"Und deshalb holst du mich nachts um zwei aus dem Tiefschlaf?"

"Nein. Geweckt habe ich dich wegen Tedd Baker."

"Wer ist Tedd Baker?"

"Mein Date für nächste Woche. Er ist einsneunzig groß, sieht gut aus und hat unheimlich guten Humor."

"Du hast ein Date?"

"Klar, wieso nicht?"

"Weil du lernen solltest?", schlug Rory vor.

"Ach..." Lorelai machte ein missmutiges Gesicht. "Spielverderberin. Gönn mir doch auch mal was."

"Ich gönne dir immerhin deinen Schönheitsschlaf."

"Und das weiß ich wirklich zu würdigen." Sie grinste.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung war ein Gähnen zu hören. "Also, ich habe die Nachricht gespeichert. Tedd Baker. Wenn ihr heiratet, nimm nicht seinen Namen an, das würde schrecklich klingen. Und jetzt lass mich wieder schlafen."

"Na schön." Lorelai zog einen Schmollmund. "Ich meld mich dann wieder."

"Ich warne dich!"

"Okay, du meldest dich."

"Richtig." Rory gähnte erneut.

"Gut. Bis dann. Und nimm dir einen Schwimmring aus Lakritze mit."

"Mach ich. Bis dann."

Es klickte. Die Verbindung war unterbrochen. Lorelai legte den Hörer beiseite und setzte sich wieder auf. Sie liebte es, Rory nachts aus dem Schlaf zu holen. Und wenn sie die Drohung mit dem Telefon nicht wahrmachte, konnte sie das noch des Öfteren tun. Ein Grinsen schlich sich in ihr Gesicht und beschloss, eine Weile dort zu bleiben.

Wenig später klingelte es. Lorelai schnappte sich ihre Jacke und Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg. Jane und Karry warteten auf sie.

-----------------------------

Als Rory zwei Wochen später bei Luke auftauchte, war ihre Laune nicht gerade auf dem Höhepunkt. Missmutig ließ sie sich an einem der Tische nieder und schnappte sich die Karte, nur, um etwas in der Hand zu haben.

"Hey, was ist denn mit dir los?", begrüßte Luke sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Rory legte die Karte zurück und seufzte. "Mum hat vor zwei Tagen angerufen."

"Und das ist so schlimm?"

"Und seit dem hat sie sich nicht mehr gemeldet."

"Aha. Ihr habt doch schon häufiger nur einmal pro Woche telefoniert."

"Jaa...", meinte Rory gedehnt. "Aber da war sie auch nicht so aufgelöst."

"Wie meinst du das?" Luke legte seinen Notizblock beiseite und setzte sich zu Rory. Die sah ihn nachdenklich an.

"Na ja, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das erzählen darf..."

"Denkst du, ich laufe nachher wie eine dieser Kaffeeklatschzicken zu Miss Patty?"

"Nein." Rory musste leicht grinsen. "Na schön. Hör zu." Sie senkte ihre Stimme. "Mum hatte ein Date mit einem Kollegen. Tedd Baker."

"Grässlicher Name, wenn du mich fragst."

Rory nickte. "Das habe ich ihr auch gesagt. Jedenfalls schien es ganz gut gelaufen zu sein, denn sie ist danach noch zweimal mit ihm ausgegangen."

Luke ballte seine Hände unter dem Tisch zu Fäusten, sagte jedoch nichts.

Rory seufzte kurz und fuhr dann fort. "Aber als sie vorgestern angerufen hat, war sie total seltsam. Sie schien geweint zu haben und redete wirres Zeug. Von wegen Tedd würde ihr nie sein Supermankostüm leihen und jemand in Stars Hollow hätte sie vor ihrer Abreise um ein Date gebeten und sie hätte etwas Dummes gesagt, anstatt es anzunehmen."

Luke wurde hellhörig.

"Na ja, und zwischen dem ganzen Schniefen und Räuspern kam auch noch so etwas hervor wie, sie würde sich einfach schrecklich fühlen. Ich glaube, das ist jetzt der Dreimonats-Blues. Aber ich mache mir schon Sorgen, weil sie sich seit dem nicht mehr gemeldet hat."

Luke hatte ihre letzten Worte gar nicht mehr wirklich wahrgenommen. Er nickte nur und gab ein murmelndes "Sie meldet sich sicher bald" von sich und stand dann auf. Als Rory zwanzig Minuten später gegangen war, griff er zum Telefon und wählte eine Nummer.

"Ja, hallo, ähm, verbinden Sie mich bitte mit Transatlantic Airlines. Ja, ich warte. Danke."

Ungeduldig trommelte er mit den Fingern auf dem Tresen, bis sich am anderen Ende jemand meldete.

"Hallo. Ist dort Transatlantic Airlines? Ich würde gerne einen Flug nach London buchen."

-----------------------------

Rory verbrachte ihre Nachmittage regelmäßig mit Dean. Als sich ihre Mutter nach drei Tagen aber immer noch nicht gemeldet hatte, stellte sie fest, dass sie sich irgendwie nicht konzentrieren konnte. Weder auf den Film, den sie sich ausgeliehen hatten, noch auf das Gespräch, das Dean mehr oder weniger alleine zu führen versuchte.

"Rory?"

"Hm?"

"Was ist los?"

Rory nahm einen Schluck von ihrer Cola. "Ich weiß auch nicht. Es ist wegen Mum."

"Sie fehlt dir, hm?"

"Ja, schon. Aber das meine ich nicht. Du, hör mal..." Sie setzte sich auf. "Könnte ich vielleicht mal telefonieren?"

"Mit Lorelai?"

"Ich mach es auch ganz kurz, versprochen."

"Ja, schon gut. Natürlich."

"Danke." Rory gab ihm einen Kuss und ging dann in den Flur, wo das Telefon stand. Sie nahm den Hörer ab und wählte. Das Freizeichen ließ sie dreimal warten, bevor Lorelai ran ging.

"Hallo?"

"Mum?"

"Rory?"

"Hey, wie geht's..." Rory lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben dem Flurschränkchen.

"Oh. Lieb dass du anrufst. Ich wollte gerade ins Bett gehen. Denn falls es dir diesmal entgangen ist: Bei mir ist längst Mitternacht durch."

"Und da gehst du jetzt erst schlafen?"

"Ja... Ist etwas spät geworden."

"Warst du wieder mit Tedd aus?"

"Gott, nein, hör mir auf mit dem. Dieser Name ist zum Gruseln."

"Du wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören." Rory grinste.

Eine Weile schwiegen beide, dann wurde Rory wieder ernst. "Mum?"

"Ja?"

"Geht es... dir gut?"

"Ja. Natürlich."

"Ich frage nur, weil du das letzte Mal etwas... seltsam warst."

"Oh. Das. Ähm... Na ja. Ich war ein wenig down, wegen der Prüfung und weil das Wetter hier so deprimierend ist. Aber es ist alles in Ordnung. Wirklich."

"Okay."

"Also... darf ich dann schlafen gehen?"

"Klar. Das war nur meine Rache."

"Du hast gut Reden. Wenn du früh müde bist, kannst du zu Luke gehen und einen ordentlichen Kaffee bekommen. Hier in London ist das, was die Kaffee nennen, einfach fürchterlich."

"So elend dein Schicksal sein mag, ich habe es nicht besser. Luke ist im Urlaub."

"Was?" Lorelai schien kurz aufzulachen. "Luke und Urlaub? Der macht doch nie Urlaub."

"Doch. Als ich heute Nachmittag hin wollte, hing ein Schild an der Tür 'Wegen Urlaub geschlossen'. Ich schwör's."

"Na dann. Hilft wohl nur zeitig ins Bett zu gehen."

"Genau, und das solltest du jetzt auch tun, Mum."

"Okay. Ich meld mich."

"Ist gut. Bis dann." Rory beendete die Verbindung. Sie behielt den Hörer noch eine Weile in der Hand, lächelte dann und legte auf. Es ging ihr gut, und das beruhigte sie.

"Rory?", kam Deans Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer.

"Ich komme!"

-----------------------------

Der von allen Kursteilnehmenden gefürchtete Freitag der Zwischenprüfung war gekommen, und als Lorelai früh aufwachte, fühlte sie sich wie mit einem Hammer zerschmettert. Sie hatte gelernt, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. Nächtelang. Sie war neulich auch nicht weg gewesen, sie hatte bloß bis weit nach Mitternacht gelernt. Würde sie DAS jedoch Rory sagen, dann hätte diese etwas gegen sie in der Hand, wenn sie mal wieder mit ebenso lange gelernt hatte und Lorelai deshalb sauer war. Es gab Dinge, die mussten Töchter nicht wissen, solange sie mit der Mutter unter einem Dach wohnten.

Seltsamerweise war sie nicht wirklich aufgeregt. Sie hatte das Gefühl, gut vorbereitet zu sein und ausreichend gelernt zu haben. Selbst die schwierigen Gesetze zur Berechnung sämtlicher Investitionen, Kapitalzuschläge und Ausgabemöglichkeiten hatte sie im Kopf. Mathe war früher nie ihr Lieblingsfach gewesen, und sie war auch ziemlich schlecht gewesen. Doch jetzt... Sie wollte es. Sie wollte das hier schaffen. Für sich, für Rory und für ihren Traum.

Die Prüfung selbst dauerte einige Stunden. Nach der Hälfte der Zeit wurde Lorelai müde und sie wünschte sich, es würde nicht so stickig in dem Raum sein. Doch irgendwie schaffte sie es, sich auch ohne Kaffee wach zu halten und zu konzentrieren.

Als der aufsichtsführende Prüfer das Signal zum Ende der Zeit gab, legte sie seufzend den Stift weg und streckte sich erleichtert.

"Hey, das war doch gar nicht so schlecht", meinte sie im Hinausgehen zu Karry, die ein ziemlich mürrisches Gesicht machte.

"Ja, wenn man nicht vergessen hätte, Paragraph fünf zu lernen."

"Oh."

"Na ja, aber sonst denke ich, habe ich mich ganz gut geschlagen." Die junge, blonde Frau setzte ein Lächeln auf und nickte, als wolle sie ihren Worten Nachdruck verleihen. Schließlich schloss auch Jane zu den Beiden auf. Sie seufzte theatralisch und klatschte dann in die Hände.

"So Leute, die Schufterei ist erst mal vorbei. Das fühlte sich fast wie an der High School an, findet ihr nicht?"

"Ja", meinte Lorelai. "Damals ist mir auch immer nach einer halben Stunde der Fuß eingeschlafen. Grauenhaftes Gefühl."

Jane grinste. Sie traten aus dem alten Gebäude und mussten die Augen schließen, weil die Sonne sie blendete.

"Hey, na das ist doch mal was. Zwei Minuten strahlender Sonnenschein zur Belohnung für all die Qualen." Lorelai schloss die Augen und genoss den Moment. Das kurzgeschnittene Gras des Parks duftete nach beginnendem Frühling. Sie fühlte sich tatsächlich wieder besser. Vielleicht hatte es wirklich nur an der Prüfung gelegen, sie war nervös gewesen, und da reagiert man eben über.

Gut gelaunt ging Lorelai die Stufen der Steintreppe vor dem Gebäude herunter.

"Wisst ihr was?" Jane ging neben ihr her. "Wir sollten das feiern."

"Du hast Recht", stimmte Karry ihr zu. "Wir haben jetzt drei Tage frei - da können wir heute Abend so richtig einen drauf machen und haben morgen genug Zeit, um unseren Kater auszuschlafen."

"Genau." Lorelai musste Grinsen. "Und den dritten Tag nutzen wir, um wieder wach zu werden und unseren Haaren klar zu machen, dass sie wieder normal auszusehen haben. Vielleicht sollten wir noch-"

Sie stockte mitten im Satz, als Ihr Blick an etwas hängen blieb, das einfach nicht sein konnte.

Luke. Da stand er, die Arme verschränkt, an einen Baum gelehnt, auf der anderen Seite des Parks und sah sie an. Einfach so. Lorelai legte ihren Kopf leicht schief und überlegte, ob sie nicht doch vielleicht an Halluzinationen litt.

"Hey, was ist los?" Karry stieß sie an und warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Lorelai sah sie kurz an und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

"Nichts, ich..."

Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu ihm. Und dann begriff sie, dass er wirklich da war. Sie wusste nicht, warum er das getan hatte, aber er stand eindeutig da und... zögerte?

Ja. Er zögerte, vorsichtig, als wüsste er nicht, wie sie reagieren würde. Die Überraschung in ihrem Gesicht wich einem Lächeln. Und dann, als sie sah, dass auch er lächelte, ließ sie ihre Bücher und die Tasche fallen und rannte los.

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie sich so freute, ihn zu sehen, aber das war ihr egal. Er war hergekommen, und das bedeutete, ihr Streit tat auch ihm Leid.

Stürmisch fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Luke wirbelte sie herum und ließ sie dann wieder los.

Noch immer grinsend strich sich Lorelai die Haare hinter die Ohren, trat von einem Bein auf das andere.

"Ich... ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

"Wie wär's mit 'Hallo'?", schlug er vor.

"Hallo."

"Hallo..." Er erwiderte ihr Grinsen.

"Was.. was machst du hier? Ich meine, ich dachte du wärst im Urlaub."

Er machte ein fragendes Gesicht und begriff dann. "Oh, ja, das Schild. Na ja, Urlaub eben."

"Hier?"

"Ist doch schön hier, oder?" Er machte eine ausschweifende Geste über den Park.

"Klar. Natur inmitten der Großstadt. Aber mal ehrlich... Du... fliegst doch nicht einfach so mal eben nach London..."

"Nein." Er seufzte. "Das ist ein bisschen kompliziert..."

"Okay." Sie nickte kurz und musste dann wieder grinsen.

"Was?"

"Nichts, ich..." Sie sah kurz zu Boden und blickte dann wieder auf. "Schön, dass du da bist."

Luke räusperte sich kurz und wollte etwas erwidern, als Karry und Jane mit Lorelais Büchern zu ihnen kamen.

"Hey, was war das denn für 'ne filmreife Nummer?" Karry drückte Lorelai ihre Bücher in die Hand.

"Oh. Ähm, darf ich vorstellen, das sind Karry und Jane, meine Leidensgenossinnen." Sie lächelte den Beiden zu und machte dann eine einladende Geste in Richtung Luke. "Und das ist Luke. Er wohnt auch in Stars Hollow."

"Oh." Jane musterte ihn kurz und warf Lorelai dann einen fragenden Blick zu. "Ist er dein... ich meine, seid ihr zusammen?"

"Oh." Lorelai machte ein verzerrtes Gesicht. "Nein, ähm, wir sind-"

Karry winkte ab. "Richtig, du bis ja mit Tedd ausgegangen."

Lorelai sah zu Boden und hoffte, Karry und Jane würden das Thema schnell langweilig finden. Und sie hatte Glück.

"Also, heißt das jetzt, dass du heute Abend nicht mehr mitkommst?"

"Wie? Ach so, das. Na ja..." Lorelai sah von Jane zu Luke und wieder zu Jane. Luke sagte nichts und blickte auf seine Schuhspitzen.

"Nein. Ich komme ein andermal mit. Geht ihr ruhig und trinkt einen für mich mit."

"Also schön." Karry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir seh'n uns. Bis dann."

"Denk daran, vor dem Schlafengehen deine Haare zusammenzubinden. Sonst reicht der dritte Tag nicht aus", meinte Lorelai und grinste.

Karry lachte kurz und machte sich dann mit Jane auf den Weg.

Lorelai blieb mit Luke zurück.

"Das waren ja nette... Leidensgenossinnen."

"Ja, sie sind... nett."

Luke nickte nur.

"Also", meinte Lorelai. "Wo wollen wir hingehen?"

"Hm?"

"Oder hast du heute Abend schon was vor? Hotelzimmer einrichten? Souvenirs einkaufen? In dem einen Laden am Bahnhof gibt es diese niedlichen, kitschigen roten Busse. Manche kannst du sogar öffnen und mit Bonbons füllen."

Luke musste grinsen. "Nein... eigentlich hatte ich noch nichts vor."

"Dann schlage ich vor, dass wir in mein Stammcafé gehen?"

"Du hast eins gefunden?"

"Na ja, nicht direkt. Es ist nicht zu weit von meiner Wohnung entfernt und der Kaffee ist immerhin schwarz. Und das will was heißen."

"Ah."

"Also, komm." Lorelai hakte sich fröhlich bei ihm unter.

-----------------------------

"Der Abend war wirklich schön." Lorelai sog tief die frische Nachtluft ein, die bereits wieder nach Regen roch.

"Ja, das war er."

"Aber das nächste Mal, wenn du in ein Café gehst, springst du nicht auf, wenn jemand reinkommt, und fragst ihn, was er bestellen möchte."

"Das war eben aus alter Gewohnheit...", verteidigte sich Luke, sah dann, wie sie grinste, und begriff, dass sie ihn nur ärgern wollte. Er wollte ihr eine schlagfertige Antwort geben, hielt jedoch inne und blieb stehen.

Lorelai drehte sich zu ihm um. "Was ist?"

Luke hielt seine Hand flach vor sich und nickte dann. "Es regnet."

"Was?"

"Ich hab einen Tropfen gespürt."

Lorelai hielt nun ebenfalls ihre Hand vor sich und verzog dann das Gesicht. "Oh nein."

"Was ist?"

"Wir sollten anfangen, zu rennen."

"Wieso?"

"Weil der Regen hier immer hereinbricht wie eine Lawine. Komm, beeilen wir uns lieber." Lorelai griff nach Lukes Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Doch es war zu spät. Wenige Sekunden später setzte der Platzregen ein und begann, sie zu durchnässen.

Lachen und stolpernd rannten sie durch den Regen, bis vor Lorelais Haustür. So schnell sie konnte, kramte sie nach ihrem Schlüssel und öffnete die Tür. Als sie im Hausflur waren, schüttelte Lorelai sich und musste noch immer lachen. Luke begann, bei ihrem Anblick zu grinsen.

"Was?"

"Du siehst aus... wie..." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. "Nass eben."

"Oh. Eigentlich fühle ich mich ganz trocken." Sie schüttelte ihre Hände, um wenigstens da etwas Wasser loszuwerden. Das Tropfen ihrer Haare verursachte kleine Pfützen auf dem Fußboden.

"Also schön, ich sollte dann gehen", meinte Luke und wandte sich zur Tür.

"Hey." Lorelai hielt ihn zurück. "Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst. Da draußen wird es noch mindestens eine Stunde regnen. Du holst dir den Tod, mindestens aber eine Lungenentzündung."

"Aber..."

"Nein, nix aber. Komm mit hoch, ich geb dir ein Handtuch und wir trocknen deine Sachen."

Luke zögerte. Lorelai, die bereits auf halber Treppe stand, grinste.

"Komm schon. Außerdem könntest du mir einen Kaffee kochen."

Luke seufzte kurz. "Also schön."

Sie gingen die Treppen zum dritten Stock rauf und Lorelai schloss ihre Wohnungstür auf. Luke trat hinter ihr ein und sah sich um. Lorelai ging inzwischen ins Badezimmer und kam mit zwei Handtüchern wieder.

Luke zog sein Flanellhemd aus und begann dann, sich die Haare abzutrocknen. Das Shirt, welches völlig durchnässt war, lag hauteng an seinem Oberkörper an und als Lorelai aufsah, hielt sie einen Moment lang inne. Luke bemerkte ihren Blick und stoppte ebenfalls. Wie ertappt sah Lorelai zu Boden.

"Ähm, entschuldige die Unordnung", stammelte sie ausweichend. "Aber ich hab nicht so viel Zeit neben dem Lernen und den ganzen Kursen."

"Nein, nur für Tedd Baker", murmelte Luke.

"Was soll das denn heißen?" Sie sah ihn überrascht an. "Und woher weißt du davon?"

Luke biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ähm... Deine Freundin hat ihn vorhin erwähnt."

"Ja, das hat sie. Aber woher kennst du seinen Nachnamen?"

"Den... hat sie auch gesagt?"

"Nein, weil er einfach grässlich ist und wir ihn nicht mehr aussprechen. Hat Rory es dir erzählt?", stocherte sie weiter.

Luke seufzte. "Ja. Ja, das hat sie. Aber nur, weil sie sich Sorgen gemacht hatte", fügte er hinzu, als sie etwas erwidern wollte. "Nimm ihr das nicht übel."

Lorelai schüttelte den Kopf. "Tu ich nicht."

"Und?"

"Was und?"

"War es wenigstens nett?"

"Mit Tedd Baker? Na ja..." Lorelai wurde rot. "Er war schon charmant, aber..." Sie zögerte kurz und frottierte ihre Haare. "Er war einfach nicht mein Typ."

"Aha."

"Und außerdem bin ich doch nur aus Trotz mit ihm ausgegangen."

"Aus Trotz?"

"Ja." Sie lehnte sich gegen den Küchentisch und sah auf ihre Füße, die sie von den nassen Schuhen befreit hatte. "Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hab' mich eben einsam gefühlt und mich daran erinnert, dass du gesagt, hast, es wäre gut, wenn ich ausgehen würde."

"Oh, das..." Luke ließ das Handtuch sinken. Er betrachtete Lorelai eine Weile.

"Weißt du", fuhr sie fort. "Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Ich meine, ich hätte auch einfach sagen können, dass ich gerne mal mit dir ins Kino gehen würde. Oder woanders hin."

"Würdest du?" Luke sah überrascht auf.

Lorelai nickte verlegen.

"Aber das wäre... kein Date." Luke sah sie noch immer fragend an.

"Na ja. Ich weiß nicht."

"Und wenn das kein Date wäre, warum hast du dann nein gesagt?"

Jetzt war es Lorelai, die ihn überrascht ansah. "Ich habe nicht nein gesagt. Aber du hast mir nicht richtig zugehört. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass wir etwas ausmachen, kurz bevor ich hierher gehe. Ich meine, ich wollte nicht, dass du-"

"Warten musst?", beendete Luke den Satz.

Lorelai lächelte kurz und seufzte. "Ja."

Luke überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihnen und blieb dicht vor ihr stehen. Lorelai spürte, wie ihr Puls schneller ging. Was hatte er vor?

Ganz vorsichtig hob Luke seine Hand und strich ihr über die Wange. Seine Augen glänzten dunkel und geheimnisvoll und sie schien sich darin zu verlieren. Sie schloss ihre Augen, wusste, was passieren würde. Und dann spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren, ganz zart, federleicht. Es war nur ein kurzer, flüchtiger Kuss, doch er füllte sie von Innen heraus mit Wärme.

Als er sich wieder von ihr löste, sah sie auf.

"Warum...?", flüsterte sie.

Er lächelte und nahm ihre Hände in seine. "Weil ich wissen wollte, ob es sich lohnt, zu warten."

Lorelai wusste nicht, womit sie das verdient hatte. Er war extra wegen ihr hierher geflogen, und das, obwohl er Reisen hasste. Und dann begriff sie, dass er der Grund für ihre schlechte Laune war. Er hatte ihr gefehlt, und sie wünschte sich, dass sie doch mehr waren, als nur gute Freunde.

In einer einzigen Bewegung hatte sie ihn zu sich herangezogen und fing seine Lippen mit ihren ein. Luke schien ein wenig überrascht zu sein, doch dann erwiderte er den Kuss und Lorelai schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Er drückte sie an sich, als hätte er Angst, sie könnte verschwunden sein, wenn er sie losließe. Vorsichtig vertieften sie den Kuss. Lorelai fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seine Brust und ließ sie schließlich unter sein nasses Shirt gleiten. Zögernd begann Luke, mit seiner Hand unter ihrem Pullover über ihren Rücken zu streichen. Sie unterbrachen den Kuss kurz, nur, um sich ihrer Oberteile zu entledigen. Der plötzliche Verlust des Körperkontaktes jagte Lorelai eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und sie zog ihn sofort wieder an sich. Ganz sanft begann sie, ihn in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers zu dirigieren. Einzelne Kleidungsstücke fielen auf dem Weg dorthin zu Boden. Noch immer eng umschlungen ließen sie sich schließlich auf das Bett sinken.

Draußen prasselte der Regen in einem sanften Rhythmus gegen die Fenster.

-----------------------------

Als Lorelai am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, vernahm sie den angenehmen Geruch von frischem Kaffee. Das Bett neben ihr war leer, doch bei dem Gedanken an die letzte Nacht musste sie lächeln.

Noch ein wenig müde stand sie auf und folgte dem Kaffeeduft in die Küche. Eine große Tasse mit noch immer dampfendem Inhalt stand auf dem Tisch. Daneben lag ein Zettel.

_Warten lohnt sich. Genieß den Kaffee. _

Lorelais Lächeln wurde größer. Sie setzte sich und betrachtete den Zettel. Er war wieder weg, aber das war in Ordnung. Sie hatte bereits die Hälfte der Zeit geschafft - also würde sie die restliche Zeit auch noch rum bekommen. Und Luke... Er wollte warten.

Lorelai nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffe, setzte dann die Tasse ab und musste wieder grinsen. Sie las sich den Zettel an diesem Morgen noch viele Male durch.

**Ende Teil 4**


	5. Teil 5

**Titel**: Kaffeetage  
**Autor**: ZoeP (jannifeix-jena.de)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Categories**: Hu, R  
**Inhalt**: Kaffeeentzug und Koffeinüberschuss – keine gute Mischung, wenn's ums Lernen geht  
**Disclaimer**: Das Übliche  
**Spoiler**: Nein, nicht mit mir.  
**Anmerkung**: Da momentan nur Widerholungen im TV laufen und dich die 6. Staffel gesehen habe (großteils), hatte ich kaum noch Lust, hier weiter zu schreiben. Der Teil ist weniger humorvoll als die anderen, was aber am Inhalt liegt. Ich verspreche: der Humor wird zurückkommen ;) Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich das Klischee eingebaut habe, welches Lorelai erwartet, aber das stand bereits von Anfang an fest. Feedback ist sehr erwünscht.

**Kaffeetage - Teil 5**

„Ob es hier jemals aufhört, zu regnen?", meinte Karry gähnend und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Mmh." Lorelai rieb sich müde die Augen. Es fiel ihr schwer, dem Geschehen im Seminarraum aufmerksam zu folgen. Sie war von der letzten Woche noch völlig übermüdet, während der sie erneut Nächte mit Lernen verbracht hatte. Hin und wieder kam es auch vor, dass sie nicht einschlafen konnte, weil sie sich zu viele Gedanken machte.

Sie hatte seit seiner Abreise noch nicht wieder mit Luke gesprochen, und auch mit Rory nicht. Es fehlte ihr irgendwie, mit jemandem darüber reden zu können. Was, wenn die Sache einfach passiert war, ohne eine Bedeutung zu haben – wie sollten sie jetzt noch Freunde sein? Wollten sie überhaupt noch Freunde sein? Lorelai war verunsichert.

Was sah sie denn in Luke? Er war ihr bester Freund. Er war da, wann immer sie ihn brauchte. Sie hatten Spaß zusammen und sie hatten auch schon schlechte Zeiten durchgemacht. Er hatte ihre Männer kommen und gehen sehen – hatte es ihm je etwas ausgemacht? Lorelai wusste es nicht. Sookie hatte hin und wieder Andeutungen gemacht. Aber Sookie war… ein wenig weltfremd. Wie sollte sie die Zeichen richtig deuten… Und wenn doch? Was, wenn Luke sie wirklich liebte und sie ihn immer wieder verletzt hatte, indem sie zu ihm kam und sich über fehlgeschlagene Beziehungen beschwerte… Diese Sache war kompliziert. Und trotzdem wuchs in Lorelai die Hoffnung, dass diese Nacht der Beginn von etwas Neuem, etwas Schönem sein konnte.

Mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns zog Lorelai einen kleinen, inzwischen völlig zerknitterten Zettel aus ihrer Tasche. ‚Warten lohnt sich', stand darauf. Es waren noch knapp drei Monate. Keine Ewigkeit.

„Träumst du?", riss Jane Lorelai aus ihren Gedanken.

„Was? Nein…" Lorelai schüttelte den Kopf, mehr, um ihn frei zu bekommen als um zu verneinen.

„Hast du Lust, nachher mit in die Stadt zu kommen? Ich denke wir sollten mal wieder so richtig shoppen gehen."

„Hmm…" Lorelai zog die Stirn in Falten. „Irgendwie ist mir heute nicht danach. Vielleicht am Wochenende."

„Okay", meinte Jane schulternzuckend. Dann wandte sie sich wieder nach vorne um dem Geschehen des Unterrichts zu folgen. Lorelai versuchte, er ihr gleichzutun. Mitarbeitermotivation. Dafür brauchte sie eigentlich keinen Unterricht.

---------------------------

„Lukes Diner." 

„Hey Caesar, hier ist Lorelai, ist Luke da?" Lorelai saß im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett und spielte leicht nervös mit der Schnur des Telefons.

„Warte kurz, ich schau mal nach. LUKE!"

„Himmel!" Lorelai musste den Hörer vom Ohr wegnehmen. Caesar konnte ziemlich laut werden, wenn er wollte. Sie hörte Stimmen im Hintergrund, das Klirren von Tellern und Scharren von Stühlen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis am anderen Ende wieder eine Stimme ertönte.

„Hallo?"

„Hey…" Hörte sie sich nervös an?

„Nein, heute haben wir Muffins, keine Donuts. Wer ist denn dran?" Luke schien nebenbei eine Bestellung aufzunehmen.

„Ähm, Lorelai."

„Wer? Oh… Hi. Ähm. Warte."

Sie hörte dumpf, wie er die Bestellung aufnahm und an Caesar weitergab. Dann hörte sie eine Weile gar nichts. Als sie schon glaubte, die Verbindung war aus irgendeinem Grund unterbrochen, ertönte ein leises Klicken und Luke meldete sich wieder.

„Hey."

„Hey. Ich dachte schon, Caesar hätte aus Versehen aufgelegt."

„Nein, ich habe das Gespräch auf das Telefon in meiner Wohnung umgelegt."

„Oh. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du oben eines hast."

„Doch. Ich benutze es nur fast nie."

„Ach so." Lorelai hatte die Telefonschnur inzwischen völlig verfitzt und versuchte nun, sie wieder aufzudrehen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Also…", begann Luke, schien jedoch auch nicht weiter zu wissen.

Lorelai seufzte. „Das konnten wir aber schon mal besser."

„Stimmt", meinte Luke und sie konnte das Grinsen aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

„Also. Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut. Ich meine, der Laden läuft. Taylor versucht, in der Dalton Street einen Zebrastreifen durchzusetzen. Miss Patty bereitet den Frühjahrstanz vor. Alles beim Alten, wie du siehst. Und bei dir?"

„Ganz okay, soweit. Es regnet nach wie vor ständig, aber da ich die meiste Zeit mit Lernen oder Arbeiten verbringe…" Sie machte eine Pause. Was wollte sie ihm eigentlich sagen?

„Da bleibt nicht viel Zeit für anderes…"

„Nein", stimmte sie ihm zu. „Hin und wieder telefoniere ich mit Rory."

„Ja, sie schaut ab und zu hier vorbei. Sie scheint ganz zufrieden zu sein."

Lorelai grinste. „Na ja, solange sie mit meinen Eltern nicht über mich redet, lebt sie außerhalb der Gefahrenzone."

„War euer Streit so schlimm?"

„Schlimmer. Aber das wird schon wieder. Meine Eltern sind da wie ein Bumerang. Ich werde sie einfach nicht los."

„Na dann." Auch Luke schien zu grinsen.

„Hör mal", begann Lorelai schließlich und holte tief Luft. „Ich wollte mit dir über neulich reden. Du warst so plötzlich verschwunden…"

„Ja, weißt du, mein Flugzeug ging schon so zeitig und ich wollte dich nicht wecken…"

„Okay." Sie stricht sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Danke für den Kaffee."

„Keine Ursache."

„Nein, ich meine, er war wirklich gut. Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass er nicht mehr so sein könnte, wie früher, aber dann war er sogar noch besser. Weißt du, manchmal brauche ich einfach einen kleinen Anstoß, um aufzuwachen."

„Wir reden hier nicht mehr über den Kaffee, oder?" Luke schien irritiert.

„Nein", gab sie zu. „Hier geht es um mehr als nur Kaffe. Es geht um unsere Freundschaft, und das, was daraus werden soll."

Luke räusperte sich. „Lorelai, ich möchte nicht, dass du dich unter Druck gesetzt fühlst, wegen… einer Nacht."

„Das tu ich nicht. Aber ich möchte gern wissen, ob wir… auf derselben Seite sind. Nicht, dass du das Buch schon beiseite gelegt hast, während ich noch bei Kapitel eins bin."

Luke lachte kurz leise. „Na schön. Ich denke, du solltest dein Seminar beenden und wir sehen weiter, wenn du wieder da bist."

„Oh." Sie war ein wenig enttäuscht. Irgendwie hatte sie sich eine andere Antwort erhofft.

„Hör mal. Ich hatte das alles nicht geplant. Und ich bin normalerweise kein besonders spontaner Mensch."

„Schon gut. Ich denke, ich habe es verstanden", meinte sie lächelnd. „Lassen wir es langsam angehen."

„Genau." Er atmete erleichtert auf.

„Okay." Sie hatte inzwischen aufgehört, mit der Schnur des Telefons zu spielen.

„Ich sollte dann wieder zurück in den Laden gehen."

„Okay."

„Also dann."

„Also dann…" Sie überlegte kurz. Hatte sie ihm gesagt, was sie sagen wollte?

„Lorelai?"

„Hm?"

„Schön, dass du angerufen hast."

Sie lächelte. Offensichtlich schon.

„Finde ich auch."

„Bis bald", meinte er und dann vernahm sie das leise Klicken in der Leitung. Zufrieden und noch immer mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht legte sie auf. Sie hatte plötzlich Lust auf eine Familienpackung Vanilleeiscreme.

---------------------------

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, bereute Lorelai ihre Fressattacke vom Vorabend. Ihr war übel und sie hatte einen faden Geschmack im Mund. Müde stellte sie ihren Wecker aus und kroch aus dem Bett. In der Küche nahm sie sich ein Glas Wasser. Mit einem schnellen Handgriff hatte sie nebenbei die Kaffeemaschine angeschaltet.

Der Alltag ging weiter. Vormittags hörte sie sich mehr oder weniger interessante Vorlesungen an, nachmittags kellnerte sie in einem Hotel, führte probeweise die Buchhaltung, empfing Gäste oder dekorierte Zimmer – alles im Rahmen ihrer „Weiterbildung". An manchen Abenden glaubte sie, es vor Erschöpfung nicht einmal mehr bis zu ihrer Wohnung hoch zu schaffen. Die Arbeit nahm sie so sehr in Anspruch, dass sie immer seltener die Gelegenheit fand, mit Rory zu telefonieren. Von der Sache mit Luke hatte sie ihr noch nichts erzählt. Sie wusste selbst noch nicht, was das für sie zu bedeuten hatte. Also sollte sich Rory keine Gedanken darum machen.

---------------------------

„Hallo Grandma." Rory nickte Emily kurz zu und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer.

„Hallo Rory. Und, wie war dein Tag?" Wie üblich folgte Emily ihr.

Rory ließ ihren Ranzen neben den Schreibtisch fallen und schälte sich aus ihrer Jacke.

„Ganz okay. Wir haben heute mit klassischer Literatur begonnen. Und in Biologie fangen wir nächste Woche mit unserem großen Projekt zum Thema Ökosystem an."

„Na das klingt doch aufregend", meinte Emily. „Ich warte dann unten mit dem Tee auf dich." Und schon war sie wieder verschwunden.

Rory hatte sich an dieses Ritual gewöhnt. Seufzend tauschte sie ihre Schuluniform gegen Jeans und Sweatshirt aus. Dann öffnete sie ihren Pferdeschwanz und machte sich auf den Weg ins Esszimmer. Emily wartete bereits.

Rory setzte sich und nahm sich eines der Törtchen, die jeden Nachmittag bereit lagen.

„Und, was hast du heute gemacht?", fragte sie ihre Großmutter und biss dann ab.

„Heute Morgen habe ich die Zwiebeln für die Frühjahrssaat gesteckt. Sie stehen im Wintergarten. Dann habe ich Sofie eingewiesen. Sie lernt schnell. Und sie macht guten Tee."

„Du hast Helena entlassen?", fragte Rory überrascht.

„Nun ja", meinte Emily, „sie hat die Betten nicht richtig gemacht, obwohl ich es ihr vier mal gezeigt habe."

„Das ist tragisch", erwiderte Rory und Emily entging der Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme.

„Ja, tatsächlich. Aber Sofie sagte, sie könne auch ausgezeichneten Kaffee kochen. Darauf habe ich bestanden."

„Das ist sehr aufmerksam von dir, danke."

„Hast du eigentlich mal wieder mit deiner Mutter telefoniert?", wollte Emily ganz unvermittelt wissen.

Rory leckte sich einen Krümel von der Lippe. „Sie hat im Moment unheimlich viel zu tun. Wir haben ausgemacht, dass ich sie nächstes Wochenende mal anrufe."

„Und, wie geht es ihr?"

„Gut…" Rory war ein wenig irritiert. Emily hatte, seit sie hier wohnte, noch nicht einmal über Lorelai gesprochen oder sich nach ihr erkundigt. „Sie arbeitet viel. Ihre Zwischenprüfungen hat sie mit Auszeichnung bestanden. Wenn sie so weitermacht, sind wir bald Millionäre." Sie grinste.

„Oh, na wenn das so ist." Emily nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

„Findest du nicht, ihr zwei solltet euch aussprechen? Ich meine, wenn du sie anrufst, dann hört sie dir vielleicht auch zu…"

„Wenn Lorelai mir etwas zu sagen hat, dann kann sie das jederzeit tun. Sie weiß, wo ich wohne und sie kennt unsere Telefonnummer."

Für Emily schien das Thema damit beendet. Rory seufzte kurz und nahm sich ein zweites Törtchen.

Zumindest war sie sich inzwischen sicher, von wem ihre Mutter ihre Sturheit geerbt hatte.

---------------------------

„Wie Sie alle wissen, stehen in vier Wochen Ihre theoretischen, und in sechs Wochen Ihre praktischen Abschlussprüfungen an. Deshalb werden wir in den nächsten Seminaren vor allem relevanten Stoff wiederholen, logistische Fragen klären und eine kleine Gesprächsrunde veranstalten, in der wir gerne von Ihnen wissen würden, was wir beim nächsten Mal verbessern könnten." Der junge Seminarleiter verteilte Bögen mit Übungsaufgaben.

„Die Unterrichtszeiten. Kürzere Seminare, längere Pausen, weniger Arbeit", murrte Karry und hatte Mühe, ihre Augen offen zu halten. Sie war in den letzten Wochen blasser geworden und hatte stark abgenommen.

Lorelai hörte ihr nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Sie fühlte sich nicht besonders wohl. Es war bereits Ende März und das Wetter wurde langsam freundlicher. Vielleicht hatte sie sich irgendwo eine Frühjahrsgrippe eingefangen.

„Ich trinke inzwischen drei Tassen Schwarztee, bevor ich früh überhaupt ansprechbar bin", pflichtete Jane ihrer Freundin bei. „Hin und wieder greife ich auch zu drastischeren Mitteln."

„Sag bloß?"

„Eine kalte Dusche am frühen Morgen kann wahre Wunder wirken und – Um Himmels Willen!", schrie Jane auf und stürzte herüber zu Lorelai, die von ihrem Stuhl gerutscht war. Auch Karry kam sofort zu ihr und hockte sich neben sie.

Jane schlug Lorelai sanft gegen die Wange. „He, Lorelai!"

Sie reagierte nicht.

Auch der Seminarleiter war inzwischen zu ihnen gekommen.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

Karry verzog ihr Gesicht. „Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich ist sie völlig überarbeitet."

Jane nickte. „Sie wirkte die letzten Wochen schon immer so übermüdet."

„Ich… ich…" Der junge Mann fuhr sich durch die Haare. Dann griff er nach seinem Handy.

„Könnten Sie bitte Thomas bei uns vorbeischicken? Hier ist jemand in Ohnmacht gefallen… Ja. Danke." Ganz blass im Gesicht legte er auf.

Jane war weiterhin damit beschäftigt, auf Lorelai einzureden.

„Karry. Karry, ich glaub sie kommt zu sich." Jane wich ein Stück zurück.

Tatsächlich öffnete Lorelai die Augen.

„Gott, was ist denn passiert?", meinte sie leise und versuchte, sich an den Kopf zu fassen. „Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich mich gestern mit Jonny Walker verbündet."

Karry lachte kurz. „Nein. Du bist mitten im Seminar in Ohnmacht gefallen. Klarer Fall von Schlafentzug."

„Na ja", widersprach Jane, „einen Arzt sollte sie trotzdem aufsuchen. Normal war das nicht. Hast du das häufiger?"

Lorelai richtete sich vorsichtig auf. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht."

Die Tür ging auf und ein Mann mittleren Alters, bei dem sich bereits andeutungsweise Geheimratsecken sichtbar machten, betrat dem Raum.

„Thomas, gut dass du kommst", begrüßte der Seminarleiter ihn und lotste ihn herüber zu Lorelai. „Sie ist plötzlich in Ohnmacht gefallen."

Thomas nickte und kniete sich zu Lorelai herunter.

„Wissen Sie, wo Sie sind und welcher Tag heute ist?"

Lorelai zog ihre Stirn kraus. „Sicher. Lorelai Gilmore, 33 Jahre. Und wenn Sie auch meine Schuhgröße noch wissen wollen…"

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Haben Sie Schmerzen?"

Sie schien kurz zu überlegen. „Ein wenig im Rücken."

Jetzt nickte er und stand, Lorelai völlig ignorierend, wieder auf. „Es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Sie sollten sicherheitshalber einen Termin im städtischen Krankenhaus ausmachen. Und die Teilnehmer des Seminars etwas weniger arbeiten lassen." Und ebenso wortlos, wie er gekommen war, ging Thomas wieder.

„Nun gut", seufzte der junge Mann, noch immer ein wenig verwirrt. „Ich vereinbare einen Termin für Sie, Miss Gilmore. Vielleicht sollten Sie jetzt besser nach Hause gehen."

Lorelai nickte knapp und ließ sich von Karry und Jane aufhelfen.

„Schaffst du es?", meinte Jane besorgt. Lorelai griff nach ihrer Tasche und packte ihr Schreibzeug ein.

„Schon gut. Es geht schon wieder, danke."

Noch ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen machte sie sich auf den Weg aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Sie hatte schon häufig wochenlange Übermüdung durchgestanden. Doch das hier, das war… mehr als nur anstrengend. Und trotzdem schienen ihre Kollegen es zu schaffen, ohne in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Es wurde Zeit, dass die restlichen zwei Monate vorübergingen.

---------------------------

Und jetzt saß sie hier in dieser Arztpraxis und wusste zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Der Bluttest hatte sie müde gemacht, und die vielen Fragebögen waren verwirrend gewesen. Einen Magenvirus hätten sie finden sollen, oder Stress durch Überarbeitung. Aber nein, dieser Arzt hatte ihr mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen die in seinen Augen wohl freudige Nachricht überbracht. Sie hatte doch Rory, eine umwerfende Tochter, und sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, weitere Kinder zu bekommen. Sie wollte keine Kinder, und sie… war schwanger. Lorelai presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Das hier war wie aus einem schlechten Film. Und sie mittendrin.

„Sind Sie sicher?", hörte sie sich selbst fragen und hätte lachen können über ihr klischeehaftes Verhalten, wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre. Natürlich war er sich sicher. Nur so zum Spaß sagte man so etwas schließlich nicht.

Der Mann im weißen Kittel, der ihr plötzlich so weit entfernt vorkam, nickte flüchtig.

„Bluttest und Ultraschall waren eindeutig. Sie sind noch jung, ich denke nicht, dass es irgendwelche Probleme geben sollte. Rauchen Sie?"

„Bitte?" Lorelai brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass er ihr nicht etwa eine Zigarette anbieten wollte.

„Ähm, nein. Aber ich trinke ziemlich viel Kaffee…"

„Nun ja, das sollten sie umgehend einschränken. Eine Tasse hier und da ist in Ordnung. Aber vor allem sollten sie viel Wasser oder koffeinfreien Tee trinken. Kamille ist immer eine gute Wahl, oder Pfefferminz."

Engländer schienen Pfefferminz generell zu lieben, ging es Lorelai durch den Kopf. In der Schokolade, in der Soße, im Tee…

Dem Arzt schien aufzufallen, dass sie von dieser Nachricht überrascht und nun ein wenig irritiert war.

„Hören Sie, Miss Gilmore, Sie sind jetzt in der sechsten Schwangerschaftswoche. Es gibt Möglichkeiten-"

Lorelai sah entsetzt auf. „Es wegmachen zu lassen? Um Himmels Willen, nein..."

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn. „Ich habe bereits eine Tochter. Damals war ich sechzehn, alleingelassen und hatte keinen Cent. Und ich habe nicht im Traum daran gedacht, sie nicht zu bekommen. Heute verdiene ich Geld, habe ein Haus und ein nettes Leben."

Ein Lächeln war die Antwort des Arztes auf ihre aufgebrachten Worte. „Ich verstehe. Dann sollten wir uns darüber unterhalten, wie sie sich von nun an verhalten sollten."

„Sie meinen abgesehen von dem Kaffee?"

„Genau. Ich werde Ihnen einige Vitaminpräparate verschreiben, nur zur Sicherheit, für die nächsten vier Wochen."

Lorelai nickte nur. Ihr war übel. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich wie eine Fremde, hoffte, dass sie gleich aufwachen würde oder die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte. Der Arzt erzählte immer noch etwas von Schwangerschaftsgymnastik und Atemkursen. Wie hatte das eigentlich passieren können?

„Hören Sie…", unterbrach sie ihr Gegenüber. „Wieso bin ich eigentlich schwanger?"

Sie bekam einen fragenden Blick zurück.

„Ich meine, ich nehme die Pille. Und sie hat seit Jahren gewirkt…" Die Stirn in Falten gezogen spielte Lorelai mit ihrem Ärmel.

„Das kann ich Ihnen so genau nicht sagen. Das stand in Ihren Unterlagen nicht drin. Haben Sie in letzter Zeit Antibiotika nehmen müssen? In seltenen Fällen kann auch eine Magendarmverstimmung oder extremer Stress die Wirkung aufheben…"

Lorelai nickte stumm. Stress also. Aber sie hatte doch früher auch schon oft Stress gehabt…

---------------------------

Das Telefon lag in ihrer Hand wie ein Stein. Es fühlte sich kalt und schwer an, genauso wie Lorelai selbst. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett und starrte auf den Hörer in ihrer Hand, unfähig Lukes Nummer zu wählen. Oder Rorys. Die letzten beiden Nächte hatte sie damit verbracht, sich Vorwürfe zu machen, in Tränen auszubrechen und zu schlafen, nur um am nächsten Morgen erneut mit den Vorwürfen zu beginnen. Diese Sache mit Luke, die war wunderbar gewesen. Und jetzt wuchs sein Kind in ihrem Bauch heran. Der Gedanke hatte zunächst etwas erschreckend Abstoßendes an sich gehabt. Sie würde nach Stars Hollow zurückkehren und ein Kind von Luke bekommen. Das war absurd. Luke mochte keine Kinder. Wie sollten sie auf dieser Basis denn eine Beziehung aufbauen können?

Lorelai seufzte und legte den Telefonhörer zurück auf den Nachttisch. Sie konnte es ihm jetzt nicht sagen. Noch nicht. Zuerst einmal musste sie mit sich selbst klar kommen. Ihr fielen die Worte wieder ein, die sie dem Arzt gesagt hatte. Lorelai lehnte sich zurück. Es stimmte. Ihr Leben war doch in Ordnung. Sie verdiente genügend Geld, sie hatte ein Haus, ein Auto – finanzielle Sicherheiten. Es ging ihr gut. Sie hatte Freunde, die sie unterstützen würden. Ein Baby war doch wirklich kein Weltuntergang. Aber es kam einfach so... unerwartet. Vielleicht, wenn die Sache mit Luke etwas geworden wäre und in ein, zwei Jahren... Nein.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie sollte sich jetzt vor allem darauf konzentrieren, die letzten Wochen hier zu überbrücken und diese Prüfungen zu bestehen. Und dann...

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Lorelais Gesicht und ihre Hand strich sanft über den noch flachen Bauch. Dann würde sie Rory ein Geschwisterchen mitbringen.

---------------------------

„Hey Luke." Rory grinste breit während sie sich an der Theke niederließ.

Luke nickte ihr zu und goss Kaffee in eine große Tasse.

„Danke." Sie nahm sie entgegen und nippte kurz.

„Wie geht es dir so?", fragte Luke und räusperte sich. Geheimnisse lagen ihm nicht. Ob Rory irgendetwas wusste? Hatte Lorelai ihr etwas erzählt?

Rory hob unentschlossen die Schultern. „Weißt du, es wird Zeit, dass sie endlich wiederkommt. Ich meine..." Sie rutschte auf ihrem Hocker hin und her. „Diese letzten drei Wochen kommen mir viel länger vor, als die ersten vier Monate zusammen."

Luke nickte. Es schien nicht so, als ob Rory irgendeine Ahnung hätte. Die Anspannung in seinen Schultern löste sich ein wenig.

„Es ist seltsam, aber in Stars Hollow fehlt etwas ohne deine Mom."

Rory lachte kurz auf. „Und mir fehlt Stars Hollow. Das Leben im Luxus ist zur Abwechslung ja ganz schön, aber ich vermisse all die kleinen Dinge, die Mom und ich hatten."

Luke zog fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Wie eure Chilipommes mit Extra-Ketchup und Curry?"

„Oder die Videoabende mit zwanzig Kilo Süßigkeiten." Rory nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee und zog die Stirn kraus. „Aber am meisten vermisse ich die Gespräche mit ihr. Grandma ist immer so höflich und förmlich. Ich würde nie auf die Idee kommen, meine Hausschuhe in die Ecke zu schmeißen und die Füße auf dem Sofa hochzulegen."

Jetzt musste Luke lachen.

„Sollte dieser Tag doch einmal kommen, wäre ich gerne dabei."

„Versprochen." Rory hob ihre Finger, als würde sie einen Schwur ablegen. Dann trank sie in einem Zug ihre Tasse leer.

„Musst du schon los?"

„Ja. Mein Bus fährt gleich ab." Sie rutschte von ihrem Hocker.

„Na dann. Grüß Lorelai, wenn du das nächste mal mit ihr sprichst."

„Mach ich. Bis dann."

Luke sah ihr einen Moment nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Lorelai hatte es ihr nicht gesagt. Sicherlich hatte sie ihn vor ihr nicht in eine peinliche Situation bringen wollen. Ganz Lorelai.

---------------------------

Es war erstaunlich warm, als Lorelai mit Karry und Jane das Gebäude verließ. Sie waren auf dem Weg zur Abschlussveranstaltung und fühlten sich in ihrem Talar irgendwie seltsam. Sie hatten es geschafft. Sechs Monate harter Arbeit zahlten sich nun aus. Aber das bedeutete auch, dass ihre gemeinsame Zeit hier vorbei war. Sie würden in die Staaten zurückkehren und jeder wieder ihrer Wege gehen. Karry in Chicago, Jane irgendwo in North Carolina und Lorelai in Connecticut.

Mit einem Gefühl von Ehrfurcht, Freude und Anspannung nahem die drei ihre Plätze inmitten der anderen Absolventen ein. Der Kursleiter hieß sie kurz Willkommen. Der Präsident der Ausbildungsbehörde hielt eine längere Ansprache und anschließend wurden die Urkunden ausgeteilt. Lorelai strahlte, als sie auf dem Podium stand und auf die anderen blickte. Sie hielt hier den Schlüssel in der Hand, der endlich die Tür zur Erfüllung ihres Traumes öffnen konnte. Ein eigenes Hotel. Sie war qualifiziert und sie hatte das Geld. In diesem Moment fühlte sie sich so glücklich, wie lange nicht.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zusammen essen gehen?", schlug Karry vor.

„Der neue Italiener soll hervorragendes Eis haben", stimmte Jane zu.

Lorelai grinste. „Na dann. Aber ich bin dafür, vor dem Eis mindestens alle Pizzen durchzuprobieren."

Gemeinsam schlenderten sie, inzwischen wieder in Jeans und T-Shirt, eine kleine Straße in Richtung Stadtzentrum entlang. Der Italiener hatte vor einer Woche neu eröffnet. Während der Prüfungstage hatten die drei weder Lust noch Zeit gehabt, ihn auszuprobieren.

Sie wählten einen Tisch auf dem Bürgersteig, der durch einen kleinen, blumenumrankten Zaun vor eventuellem Straßenverkehr geschützt wurde. An den anderen Tischen saßen vereinzelt Pärchen oder Grüppchen, die offenbar alle das gute Wetter genossen.

„Hmm..." Lorelai zog die Karte zu sich. „Lasst mal sehen. Hier, das klingt gut: ‚Doppelkäse-Hawaii-Pizza mit extra knusprigem Rand'. Ich sterbe für Käse."

Jane lachte und warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter. „Der Nudelauflauf sieht aber auch nicht schlecht aus."

Karry schlug ihre Beine übereinander und lehnte sich zurück. „Wir sollten einfach ein paar Sachen heraussuchen, die uns gefallen und sie dann alle durchprobieren."

Lorelai nickte. „Angefangen bei der Käse-Hawaii-Pizza."

Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten über der Karte gebrütet und sich entschieden hatten, begannen sie sich über ihre Zukunftspläne zu unterhalten. Karry wollte den Betrieb ihrer Eltern übernehmen, damit er nicht in die Hände ihrer geizigen Schwagers fallen konnte. Eine kleine Hotelkette, in der Stadt verstreut. Jane wollte ein ‚Bed and Breakfast' an einem Freeway eröffnen. Davon hatte sie schon als kleines Mädchen geträumt, nachdem sie selbst einmal in einem solchen Hotel übernachtet hatte.

Sie tauschten ihre Adressen aus und schossen ein paar Abschiedsfotos. Der Abend wurde lang und als Lorelai irgendwann nach zwei Uhr morgens ins Bett kam, war sie völlig erschöpft. Morgen würde sie packen müssen. Und übermorgen ging ihr Flug zurück nach Stars Hollow. Zurück in ihr altes Leben. Und ihr neues.

Ihre Hand ruhte auf dem Bauch, der sich inzwischen ein wenig wölbte. Sie wusste noch nicht, wie dieses neue Leben aussehen sollte. Aber die letzten Wochen hatten ihr genug Zeit gegeben, um nachzudenken. Anfangs hatte sie immer wieder versucht, es Rory am Telefon zu sagen und dann gezögert. So etwas konnte man nicht am Telefon erklären. Sie würde warten, bis sie wieder zu Hause waren. Beide.

Und Luke? Auch ihm würde sie es sagen. Aber zunächst wollte sie abwarten, wie es zwischen ihnen weitergegangen wäre. Vielleicht war ihre Freundschaft stark genug, um trotz des Babys weiter zu bestehen und sich in die Richtung zu entwickeln, die sie bereits begonnen hatten. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie Luke durch das Kind an sich binden, ohne dass er wirklich eine Beziehung mit ihr eingehen wollte. Sie würde sehen, was passiert. Etwas anderes blieb ihr auch gar nicht übrig.

---------------------------

Luke war ein wenig nervös. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu seiner Uhr. Sie würde heute wiederkommen. Er hatte sich bei ihrem letzten Telefonat nicht getraut zu fragen, wann genau ihr Flieger landen würde, um nicht zu aufdringlich zu wirken. Diese eine Nacht war inzwischen schon so lange her und kam ihm jetzt so unwirklich vor. Was erwartete sie von ihm? Was erwartete er von sich selbst? Waren sie jetzt zusammen oder nicht?

Ein Seufzen entwich ihm, als er zum wiederholten Male feststellte, dass seit seinem letzten Blick auf die Uhr kaum zwei Minuten vergangen waren. Er fühlte sich wie ein verwirrter Teenager, konnte jedoch nichts dagegen tun. Ob sie sich bei ihm meldete? Es war bereits später Nachmittag. Vielleicht kam sie erst heute Abend an. Oder sie war zu Hause und wartete darauf, dass er sich meldete.

„Hey Ceasar, halt mal kurz die Stellung. Ich komme gleich zurück."

Ein Grunzen aus der Küche war die Antwort und Luke verschwand hinter dem Vorhang, der die Treppe zu seinem Apartment verbarg. Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend erreichte er die Tür und trat ein. Für einen kurzen Moment stand er einfach nur da und kratzte sich am Kopf. Sollte er sie wirklich anrufen? Ach, verdammt. Luke griff nach dem Hörer und wählte ihre Nummer. Entweder sie war zu Hause oder nicht.

Er ließ es klingeln. Einmal. Zweimal. Nach dem vierzehnten Freizeichen legte er auf. Sich die Unterlippe leckend tigerte er durch das Zimmer. Dann wählte er noch einmal. Wieder ertönte nur das Freizeichen. In Lukes Bauch machte sich ein seltsames Gefühl von Hoffnung und Nervosität breit. Was wollte er eigentlich sagen?

Die Antwort auf diese Frage wurde ihm abgenommen. Sie war noch immer nicht da. Leicht frustriert legte Luke auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Also gut. Er würde weiter warten.

Diesmal nicht ganz so hastig kehrte er in den Laden zurück. Und blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

„Was zur Hölle...?"

Vor ihm türmten sich unzählige Kisten auf.

„Ceasar?" Luke bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Kartontürme hinter den Tresen.

„Hm?" Ein Kopf lugte aus der Küche hervor.

„Was ist das?" Luke zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben und seine Stimme war ein wenig höher als sonst.

Ceasar zuckte mit den Schultern und murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches, bevor er wieder in der Küche verschwand.

Luke blickte sich ungläubig um. Der ganze Laden war zugestellt mit mindestens fünfzig dieser Pakete. Luke trat hinter dem Tresen hervor, um sich eine der Kisten genauer anzusehen. Sie kamen aus London. Und laut der Aufschrift enthielten sie...

„Kaffee?"

„Ich dachte, du könntest ein bisschen davon brauchen. Schließlich habe ich es versprochen..."

Abrupt drehte sich Luke um. Da stand sie. Und lächelte.

Luke öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn jedoch wieder. Dann räusperte er sich.

„Ja, ich meine, schließlich verkaufe ich den hier." War ihm nichts Dümmeres eingefallen?

Lorelai grinste und sah kurz zu Boden. Luke nutzte den Augenblick, um sie zu mustern. Sie trug ein weites T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift ‚London Girl' und eine ausgewaschene Jeans. Ihre Haare waren ein bisschen länger, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Als sie wieder zu ihm aufsah, war ihr Grinsen einem schüchternen Lächeln gewichen. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Sie standen einfach da und Luke war froh, dass ihre Lieferungsaktion offenbar die Kundschaft vertrieben hatte.

„Ich...", meinte er.

„Weißt du", begann sie gleichzeitig.

Sie lachte scheu und schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Und dann machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, genau in dem Moment, als auch er den Abstand zwischen ihnen überbrücken wollte. Luke schlang seine Arme um sie und zog sie eng an sich. Lorelai fing seine Lippen ein und grub ihre Hände in sein Flanellhemd. Für eine Weile schienen sie alles um sich herum zu vergessen. Als sie sich von ihm löste, atmete sie hart und schnell. Auch er musste erst seine Atmung beruhigen. Lorelai lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine und öffnete die Augen. Ein tiefes Blau empfing ihren Blick.

„Hallo", flüsterte sie.

„Willkommen zu Hause", erwiderte er.

Lorelai lächelte. Sie küsste ihn erneut, diesmal sanfter und zärtlicher. Weder sie noch Luke bemerkten, dass sich draußen vor dem Fenster eine Traube von Leuten angesammelt hatte, die das Schauspiel neugierig verfolgte.

**Ende Teil 5 **


	6. Teil 6

**Anmerkung**: Hier kommt Teil 6. Eigentlich hatte ich so zwischen 6 und 7 Teile geplant, aber irgendwie schleichen sich so viele Kleinigkeiten ein... ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wann ich fertig bin ;) Ich sollte mir unbedingt Staffel 1 und 2 auf DVD besorgen und einen GG-Marathon einlegen, um wieder in Stimmung für ein paar JavaJunkie-Szenen zu kommen. Hab' leider momentan nicht das Geld, sie mir zu kaufen (Führerschein!). Momentane Begleitmusik: Alle Songs von Robbie Williams (habe eine lange MP3-Liste...) Da ich im Moment unter einer Art Schreibblockade leide (ich habe zwar Ideen, aber irgendwie fällt mir das Schreiben selbst momentan so schwer. Es fließt nicht so richtig und jeder Satz muss zehnmal umgeschrieben werden, bevor er mir immer noch nicht gefällt...), wäre es lieb, wenn ich mir kleine Patzer nachseht. Auch wenn das eine L/L-FF ist, gibt es in Lors Leben natürlich auch andere Menschen, denen ich so gut es geht ihren Tribut erweise. Sookie zum Beispiel. Aber gerade diese Szenen fallen mir schwer. Seid also lieb ;)

**Kaffeetage Teil 6 **

Sie standen noch immer ganz nah aneinander zwischen hohen Stapeln von Kartons. Lorelai grinste. Sie hatte geglaubt, sich erst durch ein langes Gespräch mit Luke arbeiten zu müssen, weil er vielleicht einen Rückzieher machen wollte. Dem war offenbar nicht so.

Luke trat einen Schritt zurück und räusperte sich.

"Und jetzt?"

"Du könntest mir einen Kaffee machen. Die Reise war ziemlich anstrengend, ich hatte bestimmt seit 20 Stunden keinen mehr..."

Luke ging hinter den Tresen und goss ihr einen Pot Kaffee ein.

"Davon habe ich ja bis zum nächsten Jahrtausend genug", meinte er und schob ihr die Tasse zu.

"Genau, und..." Lorelai wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ihr sein seltsamer Gesichtsausdruck auffiel. Sie folgte seinem überraschten Blick und entdeckte nun ebenfalls die Versammlung der Stars Hollow Bürger vor dem Diner, die gerade auseinanderging und so tat, als wäre sie nur zufällig hier. Luke ging zum Fenster und zog die Jalousien zu.

"Jetzt brauchen wir es wenigstens niemandem mehr selbst zu erzählen", lachte Lorelai.

Luke schüttelte den Kopf, amüsiert, dass sie es so leicht nahm. Dann trat er an sie heran und wurde ernst.

"Lorelai?"

"Hm?" Sie stellte ihre Tasse ab.

"Wie... soll es jetzt eigentlich weitergehen?"

Ein Schatten huschte über ihr Gesicht. Dann legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und lächelte. "Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wir könnten damit anfangen, das Date nachzuholen, welches du vor einem halben Jahr vorgeschlagen hast."

Luke schien erleichtert. "Gut."

"Es war deine Idee - was schlägst du vor?"

"Kino?", fragte er zögernd.

"Damit liegst du bei mir immer richtig. Hast du eine Ahnung, was morgen Abend läuft?"

Luke zog ein wenig hilflos die Schultern nach oben. "Nein."

Lorelai winkte ab. "Ist sowieso egal."

"Wieso?"

"Na, weil wir bestimmt mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt sind", grinste sie.

Luke gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Da wir das geklärt haben - wie war eigentlich dein Seminar?" Er ging hinter den Tresen zurück und begann, nebenbei die Tafel mit dem Tagesangebot zu säubern.

"Oh, ganz okay. Ziemlich stressig." Lorelai nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee. "Jedenfalls habe ich jetzt verschiedene Zeugnisse, die meine absolut einwandfreie Qualifikation für alles bestätigen, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit einem Hotel zu tun hat. Managen, Kellnern, Putzen, Werbung, Diplomatie..."

"Dachdecken", warf Luke ein schrieb etwas auf die dunkle Fläche der Tafel.

"Auch das. Schornstein reinigen, Wirbelstürme fernhalten, Wunder vollbringen..."

"Ich seh' schon, du wirst meine Hilfe gar nicht mehr brauchen."

"Untersteh dich!", meinte Lorelai und drohte ihm mit einem Kaffeelöffel. "Für den ganzen Handwerkerkram bist du zuständig. Die Stunden habe ich geschwänzt."

"Na dann. Ich nehme sieben Dollar fünfzig die Stunde."

"Gibt es Rabatt bei guter Führung?"

"Immer", erwiderte er und beugte sich über den Tresen, um sie zu küssen.

"So gerne ich dir weiter beweisen würde, wie gut ich mich führen kann... Ich sollte dann langsam nach Hause gehen. Rory kommt in zwei Stunden von der Schule und wir müssen zum Abendessen bei meinen Eltern."

"Trotz des Streits?"

"Gerade deshalb." Sie seufzte. "Noch geht Rory zur Schule."

"Na dann. Sehen wir uns morgen?"

"Ich brauche doch mein Frühstück", grinste sie. "Und wir haben ein Date."

"Richtig. Ein Date."

Das hörte sich irgendwie seltsam an. Neu. Fremd. Gut.

Lorelai stand auf und ging zur Tür. "Bis dann."

Er sah sie mit einem warmen, liebevollen Ausdruck an. "Schön, dass du wieder da bist."

Sie warf ihm ein letztes Lächeln zu und ging, mitten durch eine Menge von Leuten, die vorgaben, gerade zufällig dort gewesen zu sein und es nicht wagten, ihr irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen...

---------------------------------

Lorelai saß wartend auf den Stufen ihres Hauses, als sie Rory entdeckte, die auf ihrem Heimweg die Straßenseite wechselte. Als die jüngere Gilmore ihre Mutter entdeckte, breitete sich ein Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie begann, loszulaufen. Stürmisch umarmten sich Mutter und Tochter, unendlich erleichtert, nach einer halben Ewigkeit wieder zu ihrem alten Leben zurückzukehren. Beide fingen gleichzeitig an zu sprechen, lachten dann und umarmten sich erneut.

"Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich bin, wieder zu Hause zu sein", sagte Rory überschwänglich.

"Multipliziere es mit sieben und addiere die größte Zahl, die dir einfällt. Dann kommst du in die Nähe meiner Erleichterung, dass das Seminar vorbei ist und ich dich wiederhabe." Lorelai schob Rory vor sich her ins Haus. "Also. Wir haben eine halbe Stunde, bevor wir wieder losmüssen. Zieh dich um und erzähl - wie geht es dir?"

Rory schlüpfte aus ihrem Pullover und nuschelte etwas von 'Ganz gut' und 'Nicht mehr so aufgebracht'. Dann tauchte sie wieder auf.

"Ich meine, wir haben fast nie über dich geredet. Aber sie scheinen sich wirklich abgeregt zu haben. Immerhin haben sie ihre Launen nie an mir ausgelassen."

"Das ist gut. Sonst hätten sie mich aber richtig wütend erlebt."

"Oh, das Ganze ist noch steigerbar?", meinte Rory mit einem Hauch Ironie in der Stimme.

Lorelai ignorierte den Kommentar. "Und sonst? Wie geht es Dean?"

"Prima." Rory hielt zwei Kleider hoch und Lorelai wählte eines aus. "Er hat sich entschieden, nach der High School doch auf ein College zu gehen und hat angefangen, sich Unterlagen zuschicken zu lassen."

Lorelai rollte mit den Augen. "Das ist ja wahnsinnig toll, aber mit 'Wie geht es Dean' meinte ich eigentlich 'Wie geht es euch beiden'..."

"Oh." Rory streifte sich das Kleid über und drehte sich um, so dass Lorelai es hinten zubinden konnte. "Gut. Letzte Woche haben wir einen Videoabend mit seiner Familie gemacht. Sie scheinen mich wirklich zu mögen."

"Alles andere hätte mich auch gewundert." Lorelai kramte in Rorys Schmuckkiste auf der Kommode nach einer passenden Kette und legte sie ihr um. Dann fuhr sich Rory durch die Haare und drehte sich um.

"Na, für fünf Minuten?"

"Hervorragend! Komm, tratschen wir im Auto weiter." Lorelai ging ins Wohnzimmer und holte ihre Handtasche. Sie selbst war schon seit über einer Stunde fertig - in einem Twinset, welches elegant die leichte Bauchwölbung verdeckte. Rory zog im Laufen noch ihre Schuhe an und folgte ihrer Mutter.

Auf der Fahrt nach Hartford erkundigte Lorelai sich nach Jess.

"Du würdest staunen", begann Rory. "Er hat sich ganz schön entwickelt. Hatte ein paar Schwierigkeiten, sich einzugewöhnen, aber Luke hat ihn an der kurzen Leine gehalten. Inzwischen ist er ganz umgänglich geworden."

"Unterschätze nie die Macht von Stars Hollow!", warf Lorelai ein.

Rory grinste. "Oder Luke. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie er ihn Anfang des Jahres an einem Arm durch die Straßen geschleift hat, weil Jess irgendeinen Briefkasten mit Silvesterknallern hochgehen lassen musste. Ich glaube, schon allein wegen dieser Peinlichkeit ist er ruhiger geworden."

Lorelai lachte. "Du hast nicht zufällig Videoaufzeichnungen?"

"Leider nicht", meinte Rory mit echtem Bedauern. "Aber lass dir die Sache von Luke erzählen. Er baut dann immer so ein grimmiges Grunzen ein."

"Wo du gerade von Luke sprichst..." Lorelai richtete ihren Blick konzentriert auf die Straße und rutschte auf ihrem Sitz hin und her. "Ich glaube, da gibt es Neuigkeiten."

Und dann erzählte sie Rory die ganze Geschichte - von jenem Freitag Abend, an dem sie Streit gehabt hatten, über den Besuch in London bis zu ihrem Wiedersehen. Den Fakt, dass sie mit Luke geschlafen hatte und nun schwanger war, ließ sie aus, auch wenn ihr Gewissen dabei aufschrie.

Rory war ziemlich überrascht.

"Warum hast du am Telefon nichts gesagt? Ich habe mich schon gewundert, wieso Luke so seltsam war in den letzten Wochen..."

"War er das?"

"Ziemlich."

"Na ja... Ich dachte irgendwie, dass ich über so etwas nicht am Telefon reden sollte. Außerdem wusste ich ja selbst nicht genau, was aus uns wird."

"Na, das sind doch mal Neuigkeiten..." Rory lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück, noch immer ein wenig irritiert. Sie hatte von all dem nichts gemerkt. "Und?"

"Was und?"

"Liebst du ihn?"

Lorelai seufzte. "Ich glaube, es ist noch ein bisschen früh, um es Liebe zu nennen. Ich weiß ganz ehrlich selbst nicht, was ich genau empfinde. Aber er bedeutet mir wirklich viel."

"Das ist doch ein guter Anfang." Rory grinste und schüttelte dann den Kopf, als könne sie es immer noch nicht glauben.

"Aber tu mir einen Gefallen...", bat Lorelai.

"Jeden, solange ich nicht wieder den Bojangles singen und auf dem Tisch tanzen muss, so wie vor drei Jahren zu deinem Geburtstag..."

"Nein, obwohl mich das auf tolle Ideen bringt." Lorelai warf ihr einen frech grinsenden Seitenblick zu. Dann wurde sie ernst. "Bitte sag deinen Großeltern nichts davon. Von mir und Luke, meine ich. Das ist noch zu frisch."

"Okay." Rory zuckte mit den Achseln. "Es gibt doch genug anderes, über das wir reden können."

"Zum Beispiel meine hervorragenden Abschlusszeugnisse. Das stimmt sie vielleicht milde."

"Wozu?"

"Ich will nicht, dass sie mir für dein letztes Schuljahr den Chilton-Kredit streichen. Du kannst nichts für unseren Streit und sollst auch nicht darunter leiden."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das tun würden. Besonders Grandpa. Dazu hat er mich viel zu lieb."

"Aha."

"Nein, ehrlich. Ich glaube, er hat sich richtig daran gewöhnt, dass ich dort wohne. Ein paar Mal war ich zum Abendessen bei Dean - Grandma erzählte mir später, dass Grandpa ständig fragte, wo ich bin. Und er hat mir den Globus geschenkt."

"Den Kinsey-Globus?" Lorelai zog staunend ihre Augenbrauen nach oben. "Den er von seinem Großvater bekommen hat? Das Unikat, welches ich als Kind nicht mal anfassen durfte?"

"Genau den." Rory huschte ein Grinsen übers Gesicht. "Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob ich ihn mit nach Hause nehmen darf oder ob er zu meinem Hartford-Mobiliar gehört."

Lorelai schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht zu fassen..."

"Was?"

"Er muss dich wirklich lieb haben."

"Du sagst das so ehrfürchtig", meinte Rory.

"Und das ist noch eine Untertreibung. Aber das sind wirklich gute Vorraussetzungen für unser Freitagsessen."

Da musste Rory ihrer Mutter zustimmen.

---------------------------------

"Hallo Sofie", begrüßte Rory das Hausmädchen, welches ihnen die Tür öffnete.

"Hallo Rory." Die junge Frau lächelte sie an. "Guten Abend, Miss Gilmore."

"Ach, Lorelai ist völlig in Ordnung. Miss Gilmore klingt so... alt", winkte sie ab, während sie Sofie ihren und Rorys Mantel gab. Das Hausmädchen nickte und brachte sie zur Garderobe.

"Wie ich sehe, versteht ihr euch gut."

Rory nickte. "Kaum zu glauben, aber Sofie ist jetzt schon über zwei Monate hier."

"Ich vermute, daran bist du nicht ganz unschuldig."

"Ich übe guten Einfluss auf Grandma aus."

"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", murmelte Lorelai zu Rory rüber und lächelte ihrer Mutter mühsam entgegen. Es war plötzlich, als wäre ihr Streit erst gestern gewesen.

"Rory, Lorelai. Schön euch zu sehen." Auch Emilys Lächeln wirkte aufgesetzt. Sie umarmte Rory und wandte sich dann Lorelai zu.

"Hallo Lorelai. Wie ich sehe, bist du gut wieder auf amerikanischem Boden angekommen. Wie geht es dir?"

"Gut, Mutter, und selbst?" Oh, wie sie diese Art Gespräche hasste...

"Sehr gut. Dein Vater erwartet uns bereits im Esszimmer. Es gibt Kaninchenbraten."

"Das klingt gut", versuchte Rory, die künstlich warme Stimmung zu lockern.

"Nicht wahr?" Emily ging vor ihnen her ins Esszimmer. Lorelai warf Rory einen hilflosen Blick zu den diese ebenso hilflos erwiderte.

"Richard, Rory und Lorelai sind hier."

Richard sah von seiner Zeitung auf. "Oh, hallo. Rory, schön dich zu sehen."

Rory umarmte ihren Großvater. "Hi Grandpa."

Richard erhob sich. "Lorelai, wie geht es dir? Lass dich ansehen. Gut siehst du aus."

"Ich finde, sie hat ein bisschen zugenommen", warf Emily ein und Lorelai wurde für einen Moment blass. Dann warf sie ihrer Mutter ein eisiges Lächeln zu.

"Das liegt am guten europäischen Essen. Aber danke für das Kompliment, Mom."

"Lasst uns anfangen", schlug Richard vor, bevor noch irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte. Rory setzte sich und blickte ihre Mutter warnend an. Sie wollte nicht, dass der Abend in einem Desaster endete. Wenn Emily sich nicht zurück halten konnte, dann musste Lorelai eben die bissigen Bemerkungen herunterschlucken.

Der Abend verlief alles in allem ganz gut. Emily hörte nicht auf, kleine Sticheleien fallen zu lassen oder hin und wieder gespielt überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben zu ziehen, wenn Lorelai von ihren Erfolgen auf dem Seminar erzählte. Richard verhielt sich freundlich gegenüber ihr und Rory und Lorelai war ihm dankbar dafür. Nach drei Gängen und einer Käseplatte - Emily hatte ihre Vorliebe für französische Gewohnheiten entdeckt - konnten sie endlich die Tür des Gilmoreanwesens hinter sich schließen und nach Hause fahren.

"Hast du gemerkt, dass sie mich kaum angesehen hat?", bemerkte Lorelai auf dem Weg zum Auto.

"Ja." Rory ging zur Beifahrertür und stieg ein.

Lorelai öffnete ihre Tür. "Und dass sie deinen Namen stets zuerst genannt hat?"

"Auch das."

Lorelai stieg ein und ließ den Motor an. "Aber ansonsten war es nicht die Hölle, die ich erwartet hatte..."

"Das denke ich auch."

"Du bist so einsilbig..."

"Müde", murmelte Rory und sank in ihren Sitz zurück.

"Na dann", meinte Lorelai und fuhr los. "Ab nach Hause."

"Home Sweet Home...", murrte Rory noch und schlief auf der Fahrt ein.

---------------------------------

Nachdem Rory müde ins Bett gefallen war - Lorelai erinnerte sie dreimal daran, ihre Schuhe auszuziehen - ließ sich die ältere der Gilmores auf dem Sofa nieder, um Sookie anzurufen.

Es klingelte viermal, bevor sie ranging.

"St. James, hallo?"

"Hallo Schätzchen."

"Lorelai? Oh mein Gott, du bist wieder da. Wie geht es dir?"

"Diese Frage habe ich heute einfach schon zu oft gehört."

"Aber nicht von mir, deiner besten Freundin, die dich seit einem halben Jahr nicht gesehen hat. Und dein letzter Anruf ist auch schon so lange her, dass die Neandertaler ihn hätten mithören können."

"Tut mir echt Leid", grinste Lorelai. "Ich hatte wahnsinnig viel zu tun. Dafür komme ich jetzt mit bedruckten Blättern wieder, durch die ich eine saftige Gehaltserhöhung anfordern könnte. Oder ein eigenes Hotel aufmachen."

Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung. Dann ein girrendes Lachen. "Ist das dein Ernst?"

"Ja. Ich habe verschiedene Zeugnisse und Urkunden bekommen. Und außerdem ein halbes Jahr lang gutes Geld verdient. Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass wir unsere Hotelpläne wieder auskramen..."

Diesmal ertönte am anderen Ende der Leitung ein Quietschen das irgendwo zwischen totalem Enthusiasmus und halber Ohnmacht angesiedelt war.

"Das ist ja großartig. Ich meine... Unser Hotel. Lorelai, weißt du was das heißt?"

"Nein, sag es mir." Lorelai wechselte den Hörer ans andere Ohr.

"Unser Traum. Wirklichkeit. Ich hatte schon aufgegeben..."

"Ganz ruhig, Sookie, du redest in unvollständigen Sätzen. Ich schlage vor, wir treffen uns morgen Mittag auf einen Kaffee. Ich komme im Hotel vorbei. Dann können wir über alles reden."

"Und ein bisschen tratschen." Sookie war ganz aus dem Häuschen.

"Das an erster Stelle", stimmte Lorelai zu. "Aber jetzt sollte ich schlafen gehen."

"Tu das. Dein Jetlag muss furchtbar sein."

"Es hält sich in Grenzen. Aber mal sehen, wie es mir morgen geht..." Lorelai gähnte.

"Okay. Schlaf gut. Bis morgen."

"Gute Nacht, Sookie."

"Ja. Ein eigenes Hotel. Wow."

"Gute Nacht, Sookie!" Lorelai musste lächeln.

"Oh. Gute Nacht, Süße."

Dann legte sie auf.

Lorelai behielt den Hörer noch eine Weile in der Hand. Wenn alles gut ging, dann würde sie morgen Sookie von ihrem Plan erzählen, das Independence Inn zu kaufen. Wenn Mia bereit war, das Hotel in ihre Hände zu geben, dann konnten sie und Sookie daraus ein wunderschönes Inn mit ihrer individuellen Note machen. Ein paar Umbauten hier und da, kleine Änderungen... Aber das würde sie morgen mit Sookie besprechen. Für heute sollte sie tatsächlich ins Bett gehen.

Lorelai stand auf und löschte das Licht im Wohnzimmer. Dann sah sie, dass bei Rory noch Licht brannte und die Tür halb offen stand. Leise schlich sie ins Zimmer. Da lag sie, ihre Rory, endlich wieder zu Hause und bei ihr - und hatte noch ihre Schuhe an. Vorsichtig streifte Lorelai sie ihr von den Füßen und stellte sie neben dem Bett ab. Dann löschte sie das Licht und schloss die Tür.

Wenige Minuten später fiel sie todmüde in ihr eigenes Bett, das sich noch nie so gut wie jetzt angefühlt hatte, und schlief ein.

---------------------------------

Als Lorelai am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war es erst halb sechs. In London wäre jetzt Mittagszeit und Lorelai knurrte der Magen. Verdammter Jetlag!

Nachdem sie eine Minute lang an die Decke gestarrt hatte und sich fragte, ob sie mal wieder streichen sollte, setzte sie sich schließlich auf. Der Vorteil des Jetlags war eindeutig, dass sie ohne die morgendliche Übelkeit aufstehen konnte. Also zog sie sich ein weites T-Shirt über, welches sie vor Jahren bei einem Baseballspiel gekauft und noch nie getragen hatte. Dann schlüpfte sie in ihre weiche Trainingshose und ging nach unten. Ihr Gepäck lag noch immer halb ausgepackt im Wohnzimmer. Mit einem tiefen, missmutigen Grunzen ging Lorelai daran vorbei in die Küche. Dann seufzte sie. Der Kühlschrank war völlig leer. Wo waren die Mainzelmännchen, wenn man sie wirklich brauchte?

Eine Weile stand Lorelai vor dem ebenfalls leeren Küchenschrank und runzelte die Stirn. Dann nahm sie einen Zettel und hinterließ Rory die Nachricht, dass sie bei Luke frühstücken würde. Nachdem sie sich ihre Handtasche vom Sofa geangelt hatte, verließ sie das Haus. Die Stadt war an einem Sonnabendmorgen um diese Uhrzeit wie ausgestorben. Lorelai genoss es, niemandem weiter zu begegnen, denn ihr war irgendwie nicht nach Smalltalk.

Auch bei Luke's war noch nicht viel los. Das kleine Glöckchen bimmelte friedlich, als sie das Diner betrat. Luke stand hinter dem Tresen und sortierte frische Muffins auf die Auslage. Er hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt. Außer Lorelai waren nur vier weitere Gäste da - ein älteres Pärchen, das zu Stars Hollow gehörte wie Eternal Flames zu den Bangles und ein weiteres Paar, das wohl auf der Durchreise sein musste, denn sie hatte die beiden noch nie zuvor gesehen. Vielleicht waren sie auch neu hergezogen.

"Go, Blackheads, Go?", lenkte Luke ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

Lorelai war einen Moment verwirrt, blickte dann an sich runter und grinste. "Das gehört zu meinen Jugendsünden an einem Wochenende in Chicago. Sie hatten damals nur noch die XXL und ich wollte unbedingt eins haben."

Sie beugte sich über den Tresen und küsste ihn. "Guten Morgen."

"Morgen..." Er sah noch einmal kopfschüttelnd auf ihr Shirt. "Und wieso kramst du deine Jugendsünde gerade heute aus? Ist das ein versteckter Hinweis?"

Sie lachte. "Nein. Aber meine Sachen sind entweder auf einem großen Wäschehaufen in der Küche oder noch in den Koffern. Ich kann ja schlecht nackt durch die Stadt laufen."

"Hätte ich gar nichts dagegen", murmelte Luke und grinste. "Wieso bist du eigentlich schon so früh auf?"

"Jetlag."

"Ah."

"Mein Magen meinte, es wäre Zeit für's Mittagessen."

"Na dann. Was darf's denn sein?" Luke wischte sich seine Hände an einem Handtuch ab und legte eine Glasglocke über die Muffinschale.

"Mmh..." Lorelai überlegte eine Weile. "Toast und Rührei. Mit Tomaten. Und Salat. Und einer Portion Pommes mit Chili."

"Wir haben auch noch zwanzig Kilo Gurken im Lager."

"Mach dich nur lustig. Wenn du dich von Flugzeugessen und Emilys Hasenbraten ernähren müsstest, würdest du auch nach Lukes Frühstück schreien." Sie zog die Muffinschale zu sich herüber und hob die Glocke ab. Dann nahm sie sich einen Blaubeermuffin mit Schokoguss.

"Du weißt, dass wir dafür eine Zange haben?"

Sie grinste. "Dass habe ich wohl in den letzten sechs Monaten vergessen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Hoffnungslos."

"Wo bleibt mein Frühstück?"

"Sklaventreiber."

Sie warf ihm einen mitleidvollen Blick zu. "Wir leben nun mal in einer Dienstleistungsgesellschaft..."

"Dann erweise mir bitte den Dienst, nicht unbedingt meine Gäste zu vergraulen, während ich dein Frühstück mache."

"Damit kann ich leben", grinste sie und Luke verschwand in der Küche.

Zwei Stunden und einige Portionen später hing Lorelai über dem Tresen.

"Wieso hast du mich nicht nach dem sechsten Toast gestoppt?", jammerte sie. "Oder nach dem dritten Teller Pommes."

Luke musste bei ihrem Anblick schmunzeln. "Das habe ich. Aber du wolltest nicht auf mich hören."

Lorelai stöhnte. "Mentale Notiz: Lukes Ratschläge ernst nehmen."

"Gute Einstellung." Luke reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser.

"Danke." Sie nahm einen Schluck und richtete sich auf. "Ich hasse Jetlags."

"Das wird schon wieder." Er stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Tresen ab.

"Ja", meinte sie und beugte sich zu ihm und grinste. "Ich könnte ein bisschen Ablenkung gebrauchen."

Luke erwiderte ihr Grinsen. Dann schrak er hoch und machte einen Schritt zurück. Lorelai folgte seinem Blick zur Tür. Es war Rory, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Stör ich?", fragte sie unschuldig und setzte sich neben Lorelai.

"Nein", meinte Luke und räusperte sich. "Wir haben nur..."

"Schon gut." Lorelai legte ihre Hand auf seine. "Sie weiß Bescheid."

"Oh." Wie hätte er auch etwas anderes erwarten können?

Rory grinste noch immer. "Ein bisschen komisch ist es schon."

"Hm?" Er sah sie verwirrt an.

"Na ja. Jetzt muss ich meinen Kaffee nicht mehr bezahlen..."

"Wer sagt das denn?" Luke entging, dass sie ihn auf den Arm nahm.

Lorelai hob abwehrend die Hände. "Meine Idee war das nicht."

Dann lachte Rory. "Schon gut, Luke. War nur ein Scherz."

"Oh." Er bedachte erst sie und dann Lorelai mit einem skeptischen Blick. "Ich schwöre, das hat sie _alles_ von dir."

"Und ich bin stolz drauf", stimmte Lorelai zu und legte ihrer Tochter einen Arm um die Schulter.

"Genau." Rory lehnte sich kurz an. "Und jetzt hätte ich gerne ein Frühstück. Toast und Rührei."

"Lass mich raten..." Luke zog eine Grimasse. "Mit Tomaten. Und Salat. Und einer Portion Pommes mit Chili."

Rory sah ihn einen Moment lang an. "Gute Idee."

Luke stöhnte auf und verschwand erneut in der Küche.

---------------------------------

Später ging Lorelai mit Sookie zum Mittagessen. Da im Independence die Hochsaison anfing, hatte sie nicht viel Zeit und bereitete ihnen dort etwas zu. Während Sookie in der Küche herumrannte und mit sich selbst sprach, zog Lorelai durch das Hotel. Sie betrachtete jeden Raum als würde sie ihn gerade zum ersten Mal sehen, sog tief den Duft von frischer Wäsche, Begrüßungsseifenproben und Holzdielen ein und stellte sich vor, was sie alles verändern könnte...

Mitten in einem ihrer Streifzüge überfiel Sookie sie plötzlich und wollte wissen, was an den Gerüchten über sie und Luke dran war, die durch die Stadt gingen. Lorelai lachte und erzählte auch Sookie die ganze Geschichte - diesmal mit allen auch nicht jugendfreien Details. Die Schwangerschaft allerdings verschwieg sie auch ihrer besten Freundin, was gar nicht so leicht war, wenn man plötzlich auf Sookies mexikanisches Risotto keine Lust mehr hatte und stattdessen chinesisches Terriaky-Hühnchen wollte. Lorelai schob ihre Appetitlosigkeit auf die Fressorgie am Morgen und erzählte in der Zeit, in der Sookie aß, über ihr letztes halbes Jahr in London. Nach dem Essen kamen sie auf die Hotelpläne zu sprechen.

Sookie hatte bereits Bilder von großen Menükarten und weltbekannten Speisen im Kopf, einer Erweiterung der Küche und zusätzlichen Speisekammern. Doch Lorelai lachte nur und ignorierte die Tagträumereien ihrer Partnerin, um ihr die wesentlichen Fakten zu erläutern. Gegen Ende der Woche wollte sie mit Mia sprechen, ob das Independence Inn zu verkaufen sei. Dann würden sie sich über den Preis einigen. Mit einem Anwalt wollten sie und Sookie Verträge durchgehen, die eine gleichrangige Partnerschaft regelten und den Kredit... Und am Ende kamen sie nur zu einem lächelnden Fazit: Ihr Traum würde endlich wahr werden.

---------------------------------

Als Lorelai an diesem Sonnabendnachmittag nach Hause kam, spürte sie einen erneuten Anfall von Jetlag. Rory war bei Lane, also entschloss sie sich, den Stecker des Telefons herauszuziehen und es sich auf dem Sofa bequem zu machen. Die Kissen sahen tatsächlich verlockend nach Entspannung aus. Lorelai hatte sich kaum hingelegt, als die Müdigkeit auch schon die Oberhand gewonnen und sie mit sich genommen hatte.

Ein Klingeln ließ sie hochschrecken, benommen und orientierungslos.

Lorelai rieb sich die Augen und sah auf die Uhr. Zehn nach Sieben!

"Lorelai?" Es klingelte erneut. Dann ein Klopfen. Sie kannte die Stimme, war sich im Moment jedoch nicht sicher, wem sie sie zuordnen sollte. Noch immer ein wenig verwirrt taumelte sie zur Tür und öffnete. Es war Luke.

"Wie siehst du denn aus?", entfuhr es ihm und er ließ seinen Blick von ihren zerzausten Haaren und dem verschlafenen Gesicht über die zerknitterten Sachen bis zu ihren nackten Füßen wandern.

"Oh Gott...", murmelte sie. "Luke, ich... Woah."

Sie fuhr sich über das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf, um klarer denken zu können.

"Tut mir wahnsinnig Leid. Ich habe verschlafen."

"Verschlafen?" Er brauchte einen Moment, dann begriff er. Sie sah ihn mit kleinen, müden Augen an. Dann drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und tapste in die Küche. Er folgte ihr. Sie goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein und nahm einen großen Schluck.

"Hör mal", meinte er. "Wenn du zu müde bist, dann können wir das auch verschieben."

Lorelai schüttelte den Kopf. "Gib mir fünf Minuten. Oder zehn. Dann bin ich wieder ansprechbar. Verdammte Zeitzonen..."

Luke musste leise lachen. "Gut. Der Film beginnt um acht. Das sollten wir schaffen."

"Um acht?", wunderte sich Lorelai. "Ich dachte, sie fangen immer um sieben an..."

"Hier schon", grinste er. "Aber ich habe uns Karten in Hartford besorgt. Und danach einen Tisch beim Italiener reserviert."

Lorelai pfiff durch die Zähne. "Und dann schlägst du vor, unser Date zu verschieben? Niemals..."

Sie näherte sich ihm und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Zehn Minuten..."

"Okay." Er sah ihr nach, wie sie nach oben ging, und ließ sich dann in der Küche nieder. In einer Ecke stapelte sich ein großer Berg Wäsche. Am Kühlschrank hing eine Liste mit Dingen, die dringend eingekauft werden mussten. Sie war bereits einen halben Meter lang - und der Stift baumelte direkt daneben.

Neun Minuten und vierzehn Sekunden später kam Lorelai die Treppe heruntergeeilt, in einem hübschen violetten Sommerkleid und einer schwarzen Strickjacke. Wie sie es in der kurzen Zeit geschafft hatte, wusste Luke nicht, aber sie sah bezaubernd aus. Ihre Haare hingen ihr offen und gebändigt über die Schulter und ihre Schlaffältchen hatten einem frischen Lächeln Platz gemacht.

"Fertig", meinte Lorelai und zog den Riemen ihrer Sandale straffer.

"Na dann", erwiderte Luke und folgte ihr nach draußen.

Die zarte Mailuft war kühl, aber nicht kalt. Auf dem Weg nach Hartford sprachen sie über Lorelais Zukunftspläne für das Hotel und über die Ereignisse in Stars Hollow, die sie verpasst hatte. Taylor hatte wohl inzwischen über hundert neue Regelungen aufgestellt, was Rasenhöhe und Regenlautstärke in Dachrinnen betraf. Dass Luke extra zu den Stadtversammlungen gegangen war, um sie später auf dem Laufenden zu halten, fand Lorelai süß, doch das würde sie ihm sicher nicht sagen. Luke war nicht der Typ Mann, der _'süß'_ als Kompliment auffasste.

Der Film war gar nicht schlecht. Eine romantische Komödie mit einem Hauch Action - und trotz des Mangels an bekannten Schauspielern wirklich unterhaltsam. Wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, dann hatte sich sogar Luke, der Filmmuffel, amüsiert und am Ende gehofft, dass alles gut ausgehen würde.

"Na ja", meinte er später, als sie in Richtung des Restaurants liefen. "Er war schon ganz okay."

Lorelai grinste. "Das habe ich an deiner Hand gemerkt, die in der letzten Szene plötzlich ein bisschen stärker zugegriffen hatte."

"Oh. Tut mir Leid."

Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie näher zu sich. Schweigend gingen sie weiter und genossen die Gegenwart des anderen. Nach wenigen Minuten hatten sie den Italiener erreicht. Luke hielt ihr die Tür auf und Lorelai lächelte still.

Ein junger Kellner führte sie zu ihrem Tisch und brachte ihnen Wasser und Weißbrot. Dann verschwand er mit einer knappen Verbeugung wieder. Lorelai griff nach der Karte.

"Warst du schon mal hier?", fragte sie und überflog die Vorspeisen.

"Nein." Auch Luke sah in seine Karte. "Aber meine Eltern waren früher oft hier. Mein Vater hat mir häufig davon erzählt."

Lorelai wirkte plötzlich ein wenig betroffen. "Das ist wirklich schade."

"Was?"

"Dass deine Eltern nicht mehr leben."

Luke lächelte matt. "Ich behalte sie in guter Erinnerung."

"Das ist gut."

Sie sahen sich an und in Lukes Blick lag Dankbarkeit für ihr Verständnis. Dann räusperte er sich.

"Also, was hältst du von einer Pestoplatte als Vorspeise und danach der Pasta Torriagi?"

Lorelai suchte das Gericht auf der Karte und nickte dann. "Klingt gut."

"Möchtest du Rotwein?"

Sie überlegte kurz. Würde es verdächtig klingen, wenn sie ablehnte?

"Nein, heute nicht", meinte sie schließlich und hoffte, er würde nicht nachfragen.

Tat er nicht. Stattdessen schlug er seine Karte zu und legte seine Hand auf ihre, was ihr einen warmen Schauer den Rücken runterlaufen ließ.

"Lorelai?"

"Hm?"

"Du sagtest, du willst sicher sein, dass wir auf derselben Seite sind."

Sie zog kurz die Stirn in Falten und erinnerte sich dann an ihr Telefonat. "Ja."

Er wandte seinen Blick nicht von ihr ab. "Okay. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, wie glücklich ich über das hier bin. Du bedeutest mir wirklich viel und ich möchte nicht, dass wir uns wegen irgendeinem Missverständnis oder aus einer Laune heraus wieder trennen."

Lorelai wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Seine Worte berührten sie und sie war erstaunt, dass er so ehrlich zu ihr war. Normalerweise sprach Luke nicht über seine Gefühle, abgesehen von seiner tiefen Abneigung gegen Taylor.

"Das..." Ihr Mund war trocken. "Das möchte ich auch nicht."

Sie lächelte und er drückte ihre Hand sanft ein wenig fester.

**Ende Teil 6**


End file.
